It Takes Two
by TammyDevil666
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend of two years, Sookie Stackhouse heads to New York on a much needed vacation. Once there, her world gets turned upside down by two little girls, along with their charming single father.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this and will let me know how I'm doing; it's my second attempt at a multi-chaptered SVM story. Any comments would be much appreciated and unfortunately, I own nothing, except for the few original characters I snuck in there. I own Eric in my dreams, but that's about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sookie, can we please talk about this? You're being irrational."

She gave him a look that could kill. "I'm being irrational? Tell me, Bill, how did you think I would react when I come home to find you in our bed with your ex-girlfriend? A woman, who not five days ago you said you were completely over. I just knew there was something going on between you two, but you know what? I don't even care. This conversation is over; I want nothing more to do with you. We're done, pack up your things and get out. I swear, Bill Compton, you better be gone by the time I get home from work." Sookie Stackhouse stormed out of the apartment, not looking back once.

* * *

"That fucking douche, I always knew you shouldn't trust him."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I could do without the 'I told you so' right now, Amelia. We were together for two years. He broke up with Lorena because she was unfaithful, and he goes and does the same thing to me? With that bitch, of all people? Do you know how utterly embarrassing that is? And living in a small town like Bon Temps, word has already seemed to travel. I got sympathy looks from two old ladies when I was at the market earlier today. Luckily Bill is already moved out; I would have killed him if I found him waiting for me, giving me more of his lame excuses. There is no good enough excuse for cheating on someone."

Amelia nodded, a thought suddenly forming in her brain. "I know just what you need, Sook, a vacation. You and Bill planned on going to New York next month, right? Well, I say screw him, you should still go. Clear your head, I think you could really use the break. And I know Sam will give you the much needed time off from the bar, he's always hated Bill. The trip is already paid for with the loser's money, you should totally take advantage of it."

Sookie gave that some consideration, a smile gracing her features. She had hardly been anywhere outside of Louisiana her whole life, and always wanted to see New York City. Sookie had been looking forward to this trip for a while, and she wasn't about to let Bill's betrayal stop her from going. This was just what she needed.

* * *

After the plane ride from hell, where she was stuck next to a very perverted, smelly man, Sookie finally left the airport after retrieving her luggage, with surprisingly no problems. A cab took her to the hotel, which had a beautiful view of Central Park. Sookie took in the sights before her, making notes of everything she planned on seeing in the two weeks she would be spending there. She wanted to take in a play or two, visit museums, and maybe go on a sight seeing tour that she heard so much about. It was a good thing she brought her digital camera, Sookie expected to take lots of pictures to show everyone back home.

Her cell phone ringing broke her out of her daydream, digging through her purse to retrieve it, and flipping it open without looking to see who it was first.

"Sook, where the hell are you? Ames said you were leaving town, but she wouldn't give me any details. What did that fucker do?"

She rolled her eyes, an overprotective brother being the last thing she needed at the moment. They weren't all that close, but he liked to act all caring to make up for never being there for her when they were kids. "I'm sure you've heard the gossip, Jason. I broke up with Bill, and now I'm on our New York vacation by myself. Amelia convinced me to go, but it didn't take much."

"You sure that's a good idea, sis? That's a big place, I don't know if you can handle it on your own."

All right, now she was irritated. "Just what is that supposed to mean? I'm a grown woman, Jason, more than capable of taking care of myself. Look, you're used to being the town gossip, but I'm not. I couldn't stand being around all those sympathetic people for one more second. Yes, Bill cheated on me, but I'm not going to be destroyed because of it. I'll keep you posted so you won't be worried, but I have to get going. I only have two weeks to try and see everything that I can. This will probably be my only chance." They chatted some more, and after Jason warned her of muggers and rapists, he finally let her hang up. "Thanks, bro, as if I wasn't already nervous enough."

* * *

Central Park was huge, that's all there was to it. She saw it in movies, but that did not do it justice. Sookie sat down on a bench, taking her romance novel out. She was scheduled for a tour later in the day, and wanted to kill some time before then. Being out in the fresh air was better than being stuck inside her room, it was way too quiet. She was so lost in the words before her, but a cry had her turning her attention on two little girls nearby. The younger one was crying and holding her leg, while the older one was trying to comfort her. Sookie immediately ran over to them, putting her book back inside of her purse.

"Are you okay?" she asked them, the older girl shook her blonde hair out of her face, giving Sookie a look.

"We're fine, my sister just fell down. She can be such a klutz sometimes."

Sookie gazed at the younger girl, who looked no more than six or seven, tears in her eyes. "Here, let me see," she bent down to take a look at the girl's knee. "It's only a little scrape; I think I have a band-aid in here somewhere." She went searching through the contents of her bag, her eyes lighting up when she came across what she was looking for. "There we go," Sookie said, taking the bandage out and placing it over the girl's knee, smiling up at her. "There, you're as good as new."

She returned her smile, standing up with her sister's help.

"You two aren't here alone, are you? Where's your mother?"

They looked saddened for a second, the younger girl rubbing her eyes. "We don't have a mommy."

Sookie's heart broke for these girls, but even without a mother, there had to be someone looking for them. That was confirmed a moment later when a masculine voice yelled out for the girls, a man soon jogging over to them. Sookie's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him, he was by far the most stunning man she'd ever seen. Tall, muscular build, but not overly so, wearing a tank top with long, blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail. In other words, he was beyond gorgeous.

"What have I told you about wandering off by yourself? I'm sorry if they've bothered you, miss."

Once the shock wore off, Sookie shook her head. "They're not a bother."

"I fell down, but this nice lady gave me a band-aid," the little girl said, pointing to her wound.

He smiled. "It's a good thing she was around, then. I'm Eric Northman, it's nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Sookie gulped, taking his strong hand in hers for a shake, and never wanting to let go, but knew she had to eventually. "Sookie Stackhouse, the pleasure is all mine." She blushed at her words, feeling like a complete ditz.

Eric found this woman to be incredibly charming, turning back to the girls at his side. "These little trouble makers are Olivia and Emma, my daughters."

A gorgeous man and a father to boot, this was definitely not what she signed on for, but Sookie was finding it so hard to care.

"Do you live here?" he wondered.

"No, I'm just here on vacation. I've never been before, but I like what I've seen so far. I'm supposed to be taking a sight seeing tour in an hour."

Eric waved his hand in the air. "I have to get these two home, but I would be glad to give you a private tour if you wish. I know every inch of this city."

Sookie didn't know if going off with a complete stranger would be the best idea, but she loved the sound of a private tour, that way she wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of other tourists. "I would like that, if you don't mind taking me."

"I don't mind at all. I live close by; it should only take about twenty minutes to get them home. Would you like to meet back here?"

Sookie nodded, that would give her a little time to freshen up first. This was going to be a very interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I just need you to watch them for a few hours; it's not too much to ask."

The blonde woman scowled. "I have more important things to do than look after your demon spawns, Eric. If you would get a nanny like I suggested…"

"We don't need a nanny," Olivia chimed in, having overheard their conversation, and not taking offense to the demon spawn comment. That was just how her aunt was, but she loved them dearly. She just had a hard time showing it. "I'm almost thirteen, how hard could it be to look after a seven-year-old?"

Eric shook his head. "You're still too young, princess. May I remind you that Emma got hurt on your watch today? And I'm not going to trust some stranger with my kids, Pam. You're family and I barely trust you, but I don't have another option right now."

She touched her heart. "You flatter me so, dear brother. Fine, but you owe me for this. I despise children. I know your precious angel got into my make up again; don't think I didn't notice that."

Olivia grinned. "You're such a powerful woman, Aunt Pammy. I just wanna be more like you."

There were many things Pam hated, and that nickname was high on the list. "I told you to never call me that, young lady." She grabbed Olivia, causing the child to giggle as she sat her down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "If you want to be more like me, there are other ways to do that."

Eric groaned. "Please, no, one of you is bad enough. I won't have you corrupting my child."

Pam shrugged, bouncing Olivia on her knee.

"You better get going, Dad. Sookie's waiting for you."

Pam raised her eyebrows. "And who is this Sookie? She sounds like a fish."

Olivia shook her head. "She's a lady that we met at the park today, Daddy is smitten with her. He invited her on a tour of the city."

His cheeks heated up. "I was just being friendly. I wanted her to get a better experience of what this great city has to offer."

Olivia wasn't convinced. "Whatever you say, but she's really pretty."

Eric smiled. "That may be so, but that's not the point. I'm just being nice, and Pam is always saying how I should get out more."

She agreed. "This is true; you have no life to speak of."

"And on that note, I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed his daughter on the forehead, giving Pam a stern look. "No junk food, and don't forget that Emma needs a nap, or she's likely to be very cranky later."

Once he finally left, Olivia turned back to her aunt. "He is so smitten. I should have Emma pretend to fall down more often, but I didn't think she actually would have gotten hurt. I guess it all worked out for the best."

Pam grinned. "Playing matchmaker again, are you? Not to mention causing trouble while you're at it. Oh, child, you are more like me than you think."

* * *

"So, are you from New York? I get a hint of an accent from you, but I'm not sure what it is."

He smiled. "I'm from Sweden, but I've lived here for nearly fifteen years now. It was first only for business, but this is where I met my lovely wife. Sweden was no longer what I wanted after that. I moved here to be with her."

Sookie nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but your daughter mentioned that there wasn't a mother in the picture."

Eric gave her a somber expression, nodding as well. "Yes, she passed away while giving birth to Emma, there were complications. A choice, to save her or the baby, and my Felicia chose the baby without any hesitation. That's just the kind of woman she was. Olivia hardly has any memories of her now, and we tell Emma stories of her all the time, but I know they want more. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to share so much, we only just met. I'm sure you would rather talk about more pleasant things."

Sookie shrugged. "I don't mind, but I'm very sorry for your loss. You are right, though. New York has the best pizza I've ever tasted," she said to change the subject.

He laughed. "I never lie about good pizza."

"I can't believe I got to see the Statue of Liberty, I've always wondered what it would be like up close. And the Empire State Building is so much bigger than I thought it would be, my best friend Amelia is going to hate that she missed out on all of this, but she thought it would be a good idea for me to go alone. Even though my brother would disagree, he still treats me like a kid sometimes."

"I have a younger sister, but she's always been so much older than her age. She would never let me get away with treating her like a child. If you don't mind me asking, why have you decided to vacation here on your own?" he wondered.

Sookie figured it was her turn to share. "I've wanted to come here for so long now. I was actually supposed to come with my boyfriend, but I found him cheating on me with his ex. That's why Amelia thought I needed to get away for a bit, and I couldn't agree more. I've only been here for a day, and I already feel so relaxed. I doubt I would feel that way if Bill was around. He was always so controlling, and had to have everything done in a certain way. I bet our entire trip would have been planned out, no time for anything spontaneous or fun. It would have driven me crazy."

Eric didn't understand how anyone could be unfaithful to this beautiful woman, and not want to spend every second with her. If she wanted to have fun, he would give her fun. This Bill was a complete fool. She was so vibrant and full of life, and he found that absolutely endearing about her.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I've learned a lot today. Much more than I would have if I was crammed on a bus with a tour guide, who probably didn't know what he was talking about half the time. I've heard horror stories about that."

Eric couldn't argue with her there. "The pleasure was all mine," he replied with a wink. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me and the girls for dinner tonight? If you don't have other plans, of course. You've made quite an impression on them."

She smiled at that. "I would love to, but I'd hate to impose."

He waved a dismissive hand in the air. "It would be no imposition, I practically insist."

"Well, in that case, I would love to take you up on your offer."

Eric was glad for that, quickly writing down his address on a napkin, and handing it over to her. She assured him that she would take a cab, that way she most likely wouldn't get lost. He walked her back to the hotel and up to her room. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to make it by herself, but he wanted their time together to last longer. "I shall see you tonight," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it, then heading down the hall.

Sookie let out a sigh when she couldn't see him anymore, entering her room and leaning her head against the door. So much had happened in just one day, she couldn't wait for what else was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I hope you like meatloaf, it's Emma's favorite and I already promised her."

She smiled. "That's perfect." Not only was this man gorgeous, but he was a great father as well. That was a major turn on for Sookie. She always hoped to have kids one day, but it wasn't what Bill wanted. Another sign that the two of them never would have worked out, it was a good thing she realized that when she did. Sookie just wished it didn't take him cheating on her to notice. When Eric left back to the kitchen, she caught both girls staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Where are you from? You talk funny," Olivia commented.

Sookie wasn't offended; she tended to get that a lot. "Louisiana, born and raised."

The girl seemed to accept that answer. "Did you and my dad have a good time today? He couldn't stop talking about you."

That took Sookie off guard, not sure how to respond. "Oh, yes, we had lots of fun. Maybe you two can join us next time."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Really? The bad lady never let us do anything fun."

"What bad lady?" Sookie asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "She means Patricia, his last girlfriend. They were only together for about a month, but she was horrible. I still don't know how it happened, but she got green paint in her hair one day. We never saw her again, my dad needs someone decent in his life and she just didn't make the cut."

Sookie didn't know what to think about this new information, but judging by the devious look in Olivia's eyes, she knew exactly how that woman ended up with paint in her hair. This girl seemed so much older than her twelve years, and Sookie would make sure to watch her back.

"All right, dinner is served," Eric said, bringing out a plate of meatloaf, along with some potatoes, and baked beans. "What are you ladies talking about?"

Olivia shrugged. "Sookie was just telling us how much fun she had with you today."

Eric beamed at that, glancing at Sookie across from the table. "I had fun as well. Now, eat up, it's a school night and you girls still have some homework to finish."

* * *

They sat on the couch once the kids hurried off to bed, neither sure how to start a conversation.

"Your daughters are lovely," Sookie said to break the ice.

He smiled. "I like to think so. It's been hard raising them on my own. My sister helps out when she can, but let's face it; the woman doesn't have one maternal bone in her body. I'm afraid to leave them in her care for too long. She keeps suggesting I get a nanny, but I just don't feel right about it. I especially could use some guidance with Olivia. She's been acting out some in school, and I can't say I much care for Pam's influence. My daughter idolizes her aunt and wants to be just like her, but that worries the hell out of me. I love my sister, but she's a bit much to handle. I can't imagine my little girl growing up to be like her. I know that makes me sound awful, but if you met Pam, you would understand."

She nodded. "I can see where you're coming from. My brother, Jason, he got his girlfriend of only two months pregnant recently. And trust me when I say, he is the last person that should be a father. I love him, but for all of his life he's been nothing but a man slut. It sounds bad for me to say, but I don't know how else to put it. We were practically raised by our grandmother, our parents having died when we were young, but even with her influence; he has been nothing but trouble. She just passed away last year, but he's gotten worse since then. It's like nothing she taught us even got through to him. He's trying to do the right thing now by being there for Crystal and the baby, but I don't know if it's enough. She's not his type and I know he doesn't love her, but I guess I should just be glad that he's finally sticking with one person."

"You know, him and Pam sound a lot alike. If she wasn't interested in women, they'd be perfect for each other."

Sookie laughed, some of the tension breaking.

"You have a beautiful smile," Eric said without thinking, blushing under her gaze. It had been years since he was around a woman that he really felt comfortable with, and this one didn't even live in his city. As much as he was beginning to like her, there was no way this could end well.

* * *

"God, Ames, this guy is amazing. I've known him less than a week, but it feels like so much longer."

"Have you banged him yet?" Amelia wondered.

Sookie accidentally dropped her phone, picking it back up and sending her friend a glare, even though she couldn't see it. "Of course I haven't, we hardly know each other. That's not what I'm here for, and I told you he has kids. I'm not about to bang their father when I'm only here for a short while, these girls are vulnerable and I can tell they've been hurt before. I have a feeling they've been trying to get us together and I would hate to let them down, but the bottom line is that I'm only here for eight more days. There would be no point starting anything, no matter how much I might want to. I've only just recently broken up with Bill, it wouldn't be right to start something with another man so soon."

Amelia scoffed. "You can't use that as an excuse, it's not like Bill took his precious time. He's not even an issue right now, so get his loser self out of your head. This trip is about you, Sook, what do you want? You're young, I say you go out there and have yourself a good time. Talk with Eric about it; maybe he's not even looking for anything serious. I think what you need right now is to get laid, damn the consequences."

"Yeah, that would be your answer for everything. I have to go; he's picking me up in a bit. We're going to an art museum, there's a new gallery opening and I'm really looking forward to it."

"Snooze fest," Amelia responded with a yawn. "Fine, we'll talk more about this later."

She clicked the phone shut, wondering if there was any truth to her friend's words. Sookie knew that she wanted Eric, and it was obvious he was attracted to her, but was it really worth the risk? Too many people could get hurt in the process, this wasn't just about them.

A knock on the door ripped her from her thoughts, going over to open it, her jaw nearly dropping at the sight of Eric standing there in a suit. He was so sexy, and Sookie had to admit that he looked incredibly fuckable.

Eric had the same expression of desire on his face. She went with a simple red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her golden hair flowing down her face in waves. His mouth was starting to water. "Did you really have your heart set on this gallery opening?"

She shook her head, licking her lips. "I can see it another time," Sookie claimed, grabbing him by the tie and planting a passionate kiss on his mouth as she pulled him into her room, slamming the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sookie never moved so fast in her life as her dress was quickly yanked off and flung to the floor. His clothes followed soon after, and they were both left with nothing between them. She found herself underneath a very gorgeous, naked man, not sure what to do next.

Eric brushed the hair out of her face, touching his lips to hers tenderly; it was unlike the passionate kisses they shared before. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, giving her an out, but praying she wouldn't take it.

Sookie nodded, gracing him with a smile. They've already come this far, might as well see it all the way through. "I want to."

He sighed in relief, which was short lived once he realized that he had no protection on him. "Fuck, I don't have any condoms. I wasn't expecting this to happen, not that I'm disappointed with the outcome."

She kissed his pout away, charmed by his ramblings. "It's okay, I'm on the pill."

And just like that, the relief was back. Eric didn't think he could possibly stop now. He lowered his head, taking one succulent nipple in his mouth, and then giving the same treatment to the other.

Sookie threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure.

He sucked her tits raw, lightly biting before giving her a devious grin, moving down to her moist center.

Sookie gasped when she felt a tongue enter her folds, throwing her head back. Oral sex was something she always hated with Bill, whenever he would go down on her, it felt anything but pleasant. The sensations she was feeling right now were an entirely different story, which just proved that oral sex wasn't the problem; it was her ex-boyfriend. He always told her that it would be uncomfortable for anyone, what a load of bullshit.

Eric tongue fucked her until she came hard in his mouth, drinking every drop down. He had never tasted anything so delicious. She was squirming from the orgasm as if she wanted to get up, but he held her down. "You are exquisite, lover, but I am nowhere near finished."

She blushed. "I wasn't going anywhere."

"I should hope not. I've only just begun."

Sookie was caught by surprise when he smashed his lips to hers, impaling her pussy in one quick plunge. She cried out, gasping for breath as he pumped into her, every thrust harder than the last, but she had no complaints. "Oh, God, don't stop."

He chuckled. "No chance of that."

She raked her nails down his back, leaving half moon marks in his skin. The bed was banging against the wall, and Sookie was afraid it would break. That would be embarrassing to explain.

"Are you close, dear one?" Eric panted in her ear, nibbling her neck in the process.

Before she could respond, Sookie was nearly split apart by the most intense orgasm of her existence. She bit his shoulder to muffle her screams, which brought him right behind her, but he didn't care to keep his roar silent. He rested on top of her as they both tried to control their breathing, but instead of feeling suffocated by his weight, she felt safe, until he rolled off of her a second later.

Sookie pouted at the loss of contact, putting her head on his sweaty chest to hear the fast beating of his heart. "I don't normally do this," she said after a moment of silence, looking up to catch him staring at her. "Make love with someone I just met. I'm not that girl, hell; I was with Bill for three months before we slept together. I don't want you to think any less of me, but there's just something about you I can't resist. I know, you probably get that a lot. It's not just the fact you're incredibly good looking, but seeing you with your girls, it makes my heart jump. I didn't have much of a relationship with my father. I hardly even got to know him before he was taken from me. I see you with your daughters, how much you care for them, and it just makes you so amazing to me." She glanced away, feeling her face redden. "I'm talking too much again."

Eric cupped her cheek, forcing her gaze back on his. "I don't normally do this, either. I haven't been with a woman in over six months. I've tried so hard to move on after Felicia passed, but it hasn't been easy. The ones I have been involved with only wanted sex, which I was fine with at the time, but the second any of them found out I had kids, they wanted nothing more to do with me. I haven't yet been able to find someone who will accept them as much as me, and I just can't be with a woman who doesn't want my daughters in their life as well. You are the only one who has ever appreciated them, and it pains me that I will have to say goodbye soon."

Sookie sat up, bringing the sheet with her to cover her exposed chest, suddenly feeling a chill.

Eric followed her lead, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not trying to pressure you, Sookie. I know this has to be temporary, but I can't hurt my girls. They've been through too much as it is, and I can feel them already getting attached to you. I have no doubts in my mind that Olivia set this whole thing up so we would meet. She's tried to find me a good woman for a while now; they don't want me to be alone. And as much as I have loved our time together…"

"We can't see each other anymore," Sookie finished for him.

He nodded somberly. "I shouldn't have let things go this far, but you are unlike anyone I've ever met. You are very special, Sookie Stackhouse, but my girls have to come first. I hope you can understand."

She nodded as well, feeling tears sting her eyes, but trying not to give in. "No, I understand, that's for the best. I would never want to do anything to hurt them, or you. But hey, if you're ever in Bon Temps…"

"I shall look you up," he cut in, giving her hand a light squeeze, and then getting up to put his clothes on.

Sookie did the same, turning back to him once they were both decent.

Neither knew what to say, until Eric took her in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

It was getting harder to keep the tears back, but she stayed strong as he pulled away.

"Enjoy the rest of your holiday," Eric told her. "I am happy that you like it here, maybe you can visit again one day."

She gave a sad smile. "I will definitely keep that in mind."

With a kiss to her cheek, Eric left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

At the sight of his retreating back, Sookie finally let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why would you do that? She was perfect for you, Dad. You practically said so yourself."

Eric gave his daughter a look. "I don't expect for you to understand, but it never would have worked out. I have to be sensible here, love. She lives too far away, and long distance relationships never last. Letting her in will cause nothing but heartache for us, and I'm always going to put you girls first."

Olivia threw her hands up. "Why do grown ups always have to make everything so difficult? What's wrong with living in the moment? The women here are terrible, you know that. You won't find anyone else like her. Maybe she would end up moving here, you don't know what could happen. I know you try not to show it around us, but we see how miserable you are. We just want you to be happy."

He took her in his arms, noticing that Emma joined them a second later. "As long as I have the two of you, I'm the happiest man in the world. Sookie is a wonderful person and in the time that I've gotten to know her, she would make an amazing mother, but that's not being realistic. Yes, you never know what could happen in the long run, but if it ends in a disaster, is it really worth the risk? Is it worth getting your hearts broken?"

"What about your heart, Daddy?" Emma said, placing her little hand over his chest.

Eric felt himself tear up just from that one gesture.

"We don't want you sad anymore."

He kissed her cheek, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about me, sweetheart. It's my job to worry about you. My mind is made up, this is for the best."

Olivia groaned, jumping off the couch and over to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Eric sighed, turning back to his angel, who was peering up at him with her big, blue eyes. "Your sister will come around eventually, God help me when she's officially a teenager. You'll stay my little girl for as long as you can, right?"

Emma shrugged, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

He smiled, kissing her cheek once again. "That's all I can hope for."

* * *

Sookie got back to her room after a long day in the city, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower. She was having a horrible time ever since Eric walked out, but tried to make the best of her remaining stay there.

A knock sounded on the door before she could get undressed, confused as to who it could be. Sookie went to answer it, shocked by her sudden visitor. "Olivia? What are you doing here?" She let the girl into the room, closing the door.

"My dad thinks I'm at a friend's house, but I took a detour. I needed to talk to you."

Now Sookie was concerned, she grasped Olivia's hand and sat her down on the bed. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be coming here by yourself without letting your father know. He'll be worried sick once he finds out. I have to call him."

"No!" Olivia cried in a panic. "I don't want him to know I'm here. I can't talk to him about this stuff. Please, just let me stay for a little while. It'll be a couple of hours before he even realizes I'm not with my friend."

"What stuff?" Sookie wondered, more concern written all over her features.

Olivia glanced away, suddenly embarrassed. "My aunt told me this would happen when I got older, but she tends to be too detailed at times, and my dad cut her off before she could say too much. I love her and all, but she doesn't know how to ease us into things. As my dad says, she doesn't have one maternal bone in her body."

This woman definitely intrigued Sookie the more she heard about her, but it didn't take long to realize what Olivia was referring to. "Oh, you mean you got your period for the first time?"

Her cheeks heated up, hating that she couldn't just come out and say it.

"Honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. This happens at all different ages, I was fourteen when I got mine. I was starting to think that something was wrong with me because my friends were all younger; I actually got teased for being a late bloomer. Of course, when it did finally come, I started to regret wanting it so badly. I'll take you to the store to pick up what you'll need, okay? You could have talked to your father about this, he knows what to expect. I could just imagine how hard it will be for him, but he'll understand."

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes, quickly wiping them away. "I don't have anyone to talk to. I love my dad, but I can't come to him with this. It's something I need a mother for, and mine was gone before I even knew it. She'll never get to see me grow up. He's doing the best he can, but there are some things he can't help me with. Jimmy has been picking on me in school, and I need a mother to tell me boys do that when they like you, or tell me it's okay to pick on him back. My dad will freak if he thinks I'm already starting to like boys, and now this? I don't know what to do. That's why I liked having you around. You don't treat us like an inconvenience, only nice to get on my dad's good side. This one lady he dated was so fake. She was all sweet to us when he was there, but the second he turned his back, she would let her true colors show. You're real, and that's what he needs right now, but he's too stubborn to see it."

Sookie took in a deep breath. "I can understand his decision. It most likely wouldn't have worked out; I'm only here for a few more days."

She rolled her eyes. "Perfect, now you sound like him. If you really wanted to be together, you would find a way to make it work. I think you're both just running scared. You started to feel things that you've never felt before, and it terrified you. That's no way for anyone to live."

"Seriously, how are you only twelve? Where do you learn this stuff?"

Olivia shrugged. "I read a lot, and I watch Oprah."

Sookie laughed. "That would explain it. All right, let's get going to the store, and then I have to take you home. I love that you wanted to see me, but running away is never the answer. Don't do this again, you hear me?" She was worried that she came off too harsh, but Olivia only smiled.

"My dad was right; you'd make a great mother." She stood up, heading over to the door

Sookie was stunned by what the girl said, following after her when the shock wore off. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sookie called Eric to let him know where his wandering daughter was. She assured him that Olivia was well taken care of, and that she would bring her straight home after they ran a few errands. He seemed suspicious, but eventually gave in.

"Why do they have so many to choose from?"

"Everyone is different," Sookie told her, taking her hand when she made her selection. Once they left the store, Sookie wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. A person she hoped to never see again. "What are you doing here, Bill?"

He gave her a startled look, glancing down to see that she wasn't alone. "I knew that you went on our trip by yourself, so I came to make you realize what a mistake it would be to leave me. This is ridiculous, Sookie. I've given you space by not coming the second I found out, but now it's time to go home. We've been together for two years. I messed up, but who hasn't? It's not worth throwing our entire relationship away. Is this why you came here? To get back at me?"

Sookie glared at her former boyfriend. "Not everything is about you, Bill Compton. I came here for me. I've been looking forward to this trip for a long time. I wasn't going to let your betrayal ruin it for me. You wasted time coming here; I wouldn't get back with you if you were the last man on earth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an elsewhere to be. Come on, Olivia," she finished, pulling the girl away. "I'm sorry about that."

Olivia shrugged. "That's the guy you used to date? I don't blame you for leaving him. What a douche."

She laughed. "You sound like my friend Amelia; she's always calling him that."

"You definitely need my dad in your life."

Sookie smiled. "Very subtle, but we'll talk about that later." She finally reached Eric's place, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. When he opened it, she almost forgot how gorgeous he was. It felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

Eric took his daughter in his arms, lifting her off the ground. "Don't ever do that to me again, all right? If you wanted to visit Sookie, I could have taken you," he said, placing her back on the floor.

"I didn't think you would take me if I just asked."

Eric nodded. "Well, now you're grounded. You know better than to wander off on your own."

Olivia groaned, stomping off to her room, but taking a peek in on her sister first.

"Is Sookie here?" Emma wondered.

Olivia sat down on her bed. "She just dropped me off, hopefully they'll talk now. I've done all I can."

Emma rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Do you think we'll be getting a new mommy?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Em. It's up to them now, but adults are so confusing."

Emma had to agree, praying that everything would work out.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing her home. I'm very sorry about this."

"It was no problem, I actually had fun. You have a very bright daughter," Sookie explained.

Eric smiled. "That worries me sometimes, but she takes after her mother."

Sookie inhaled another deep breath of air. "She needs you a lot right now, even if she won't admit it right away. You two should talk."

He agreed, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "I think we should talk as well, but not here. Pam is coming by later tonight to watch the girls. I can be at your hotel at eight, if you don't have other plans."

"That's fine; I was just going to stay in tonight."

Eric was pleased with her answer, taking her hand and placing a kiss to her palm. "I'll see you then."

Sookie blushed, pulling her hand away. With one last nod, she left the apartment, thinking about what she would wear later that night.

* * *

"You look very handsome, Dad."

He smiled at his daughter. "Thank you, princess, but you're still grounded."

Olivia shrugged. "It's a small price to pay. Sookie will be unable to resist you, especially since her ex-boyfriend is here."

That got his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"We ran into him earlier. He gave her some crap about trying to win her back, but she totally told him off. This guy is a complete loser, Daddy. You're ten times better than he is."

Eric was touched by that, but couldn't ignore the rest of what she said. "That's not nice, Liv, whether it's the truth or not. I raised you to be more respectful than that."

She shrugged again. "Aunt Pam said that she can always spot a loser from a mile away. I bet she would agree with me. She always says a loser is someone who doesn't have a pair of…"

He cut her off with a raise of his hand, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm going to kill that woman. You shouldn't be listening to everything your aunt says. I'll be back in a few hours. Watch your sister, and make sure Pam doesn't burn the house down. You will ignore anything that comes out of her mouth, understood?"

Olivia nodded, giving him a hug before he could leave. "Don't let her go, Daddy. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I wish I didn't have to, sweetheart. Don't stay up too late, I want you both in bed by the time I get home." He kissed the top of her head, and with a few last words to Pam, took off to meet with Sookie.

* * *

Sookie fixed her hair one final time when there was a knock at her door, smiling as she went to answer it, but her smile quickly faded at who was standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. I have quite a bit more to tell, so I hope you would stick with me. I know I don't always respond, but I appreciate all of your comments=)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What do you want, Bill? This is bordering on stalking now. I have plans tonight."

He inhaled a deep breath, taking in her sexy outfit. She never dressed like that for him. "I only need a minute of your time. I'm not leaving here until we talk, Sookie. You left so rashly that I didn't get a chance to explain myself. How do you think it felt to find out you came here without me? I thought you would just take a little time and then come back to me, but this was going too far."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you even hear yourself right now? What you did was unforgivable; I'm never going back to you. I find it really sad that you think I'm the kind of person who would even consider returning to a man who was unfaithful to me, I'm better than that and it just proves you don't know me at all. I want you to leave me alone, and if you can't do that, I will file for a restraining order. There is nothing you can say to make things right."

"I didn't have a choice," Bill got out before she could shut the door in his face. "At first it was just a moment of weakness, I was drunk and lonely. It was after we had that fight over your boss. Lorena was there when I needed her, but I told her it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. She came to me about a month later to say that she was pregnant with my child. I wouldn't believe her without proof, but she said that she would tell you about us if I didn't show up with her to a few business functions. She cares a lot about her reputation. I agreed, and she promised to leave me alone after that. When I saw her again, she claimed that she got rid of the baby. I never even knew if it was mine, but I didn't care. I told her she was crazy and to stay away from me, but then she threatened you. Lorena said she would hurt you if I didn't sleep with her one more time, and that's when you walked in on us. I want nothing to do with her, Sookie. I only did that to protect you. She's been nothing but a nuisance, but she's out of our lives now. I made that very clear; you're the one I love."

Sookie didn't know if she should laugh or cry, but figured anger was the best emotion in this situation. "Right, you care so much about me. If you loved me at all, you never would have slept with her in the first place. You were right about one thing, Bill. You're a weak man, and I want nothing more to do with you. We're over; I'm going to continue enjoying what is left of my vacation. I hope for your sake, we don't cross paths again."

Bill put his foot in the door, not about to take no for an answer. They belonged together; he just had to make her realize that. Before he could plead with her some more, another voice stopped him.

"I believe the lady told you to leave. You should probably do that."

He turned, surprised at the tall man standing behind him. "This doesn't concern you."

Eric stepped closer, staring him down. "If it bothers Sookie, it does concern me. You're not welcome around her."

Sookie held her hand up, cutting off anything else her ex-boyfriend would have said. "Please, Bill, just go. You've hurt me enough. If you ever really did love me, then you would respect my wishes."

Bill nodded reluctantly, seeing there was no reasoning with her in that moment. He gave the unfamiliar man one last glare, and then took off down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, Sookie let out the breath she'd been holding. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think he would actually follow me here."

Eric smiled. "It's hard to let a woman like you go. I understand, but that doesn't mean I won't hit him if he doesn't stay away from you."

She returned his smile. "You're not the only one. I gave that man everything, and it was like none of it even mattered. He tried to make it seem like his cheating was for my own good. I'm just glad to be done with him." Sookie moved out of the way, letting Eric into the room, and closing the door behind him.

"If you want to talk about it…"

Sookie shook her head, effectively cutting him off. "The last thing I wanna do is talk about Bill; I'd rather talk about more important things. This whole thing made me realize that I'm not ready to end what we have. I know I'm only here for a few more days, and we really don't know each other that well, but I'm all about living in the moment. We should make the best of the time we do have together. We can figure out what to do later, but I'm not about to spend one more second of this trip without you. I've been so miserable, and the whole point of this vacation is to move on."

Eric led her over to the bed, pulling her down with him. He was tired of worrying about what could be, instead of what was happening in that instant. A woman like this didn't come around often, and he wasn't about to end things before they'd hardly even begun. He cupped her cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "I'm game if you are."

Sookie was relieved, giving him a more passionate kiss. There was no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Sookie let out a breath, shaking her head. "Bill's a sore subject; I just wish he didn't show up here. I don't even know why he's bothering with me, anyway. He's free to do whatever the hell he wants now."

Eric propped his head on her naked shoulder, feeling her shiver and knowing it wasn't because she was cold. "I would probably be the same way if I let you go, but I would be a little less stalkerish about it."

She cracked a smile at that, blushing under his gaze. "I'm nothing special."

"You are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Bill was a fool. He had a beautiful woman to come home to every day and didn't even appreciate it, that's not a very smart man."

Sookie kissed him then, it was hard not to. They made out for what felt like forever, Eric moving on top of her. She moaned, trailing her fingers down his backside, and ripping her mouth away to take in a deep breath of air.

Eric spread his lips down her smooth throat, sucking at her pulse point.

Sookie didn't even care if he gave her a hickey, it would be more than worth it.

He moved down her body, suckling on her firm nipples, licking her flat stomach, and finally reaching her bare pussy. Eric didn't hesitate before shoving his tongue inside of her drenched center, collecting all of her juices.

She cried out, throwing her head back in pure bliss.

Eric didn't give her time to come down from her high, removing his tongue only to be replaced by his cock once again, pounding her hard and fast.

Sookie squeezed him with all the strength she possessed, yelling out her release a moment later. She panted hard, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. "This is the best vacation ever," she whispered against his lips, after kissing him soundly.

Eric chuckled. "Glad I could help with that." He moved back to her side, breathing heavily in the afterglow.

After a few minutes of silence, Sookie turned to look at him. "I hate to be a mood killer, but what's going to happen when I leave? I don't think I can just go back to the way my life was. Working as a waitress, all those pity looks from everyone in town because Bill screwed me over. I feel so free here, like I can do anything and no one is judging me. I wish I could stay forever."

He let out a sigh, knowing this conversation would have to come sooner or later. "I wish you could as well, and if I didn't have my daughters, I would be going to Louisiana with you at the end of the week."

Sookie was stunned, that being the last thing she expected. "You would do that?"

"I don't have anything here. Don't get me wrong, I love this city, but I would leave it in a heartbeat if something better came along. If it was just me, I wouldn't hesitate to do so, but my daughters lives are here. This place is all they've ever known, and even though I'm hard on Pam most of the time, I would really miss her. I'm a construction worker, but I could do that anywhere. It's only the girls that I'm worried about, even though they seem pretty keen on us being together and probably wouldn't mind moving, I could never ask that of them."

She nodded. "I understand, it just means a lot that you would even consider doing that. It makes me feel like I'm worth something."

"You are worth everything, dear one," he claimed, kissing her lips tenderly. "I know I said that long distance relationships never work out, and I still believe that on some level, but I think we can make it work. No matter how sudden this is, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Sookie smiled, finally deciding to take the plunge. She just hoped he agreed. "Same here, and it won't be forever. I only have a few things to take care of at home, and then I can move here. I mean, that would make the most sense. It's just me; I don't have any kids to worry about. I love Bon Temps, but I never planned on living there for the rest of my life. I would miss my friends and Jason, even though we've never been all that close, but I feel that this is something I really need to do. I always put everyone else first, but now it's my turn. In only less than two weeks, I've fallen in love with this city. I don't think I could live in a small town after being here. There's really nothing there for me anymore."

Eric felt his heart jump, thinking about this amazing woman moving there to be with him. It was what he did for Felicia, but never believed anyone would do the same for him. "Are you sure this is what you really want? It's a lot to take in on such short notice, Sookie. It's not just me you would be getting. You've been great with my girls, but it's only been several days. I need to know that after a while, you won't come to regret this decision. I've seen my daughters be let down by every woman that has come into my life since their mother died, I won't put them through that again. I'm not only trusting you with my heart, but theirs as well. You're still so young."

"I'm twenty-three, and more than capable of handling this responsibility. I know what I would be getting, Eric, and it's not something I could turn down. You've given me more in two weeks than Bill ever has in two years. Believe me, there won't be any regrets. I want to do this, and I already adore your girls. That's not even an issue."

Eric was relieved by her answer, really believing that she was sincere. "Okay, my apartment is pretty big, you can move in once you get everything settled. That way you won't have to worry about finding a place. If you wish to continue waitressing, Pam owns a bar about two blocks from here. I'm sure she will give you a job, or I could put in a good word for you down at the construction site. If you don't mind lots of manual labor, that is."

Sookie scrunched up her nose. "As much as I would love to see you sweaty and shirtless all day, manual labor isn't really my thing, but I wouldn't mind working at her bar. I just realized that we haven't even met yet. What if she doesn't like me?"

"I wouldn't take it personally. Pam doesn't like a lot of people, but I'm not too worried about you. She hated all the other women I dated, but you're definitely not like them. I think you'll get along just fine."

That gave her some reassurance. "I can't believe we're really doing this. When I tell everyone back home, they're going to think I'm crazy."

Eric smiled, pecking her on the mouth, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Being sane is highly overrated, lover."

When he put it like that, Sookie couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Your Olivia is a woman now."

Eric nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "Excuse me?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Olivia has received her womanly gift. Although, she'll soon find out it's more of a curse. That is the only time out of the month I hate being a female."

Eric held up his hand, not needing her to clarify. "Why didn't she tell me that?"

"Why do you think? This isn't the sort of thing a young girl feels comfortable discussing with her father. You really need to find a mother for those girls, there's only so much I can do."

"Thanks, Pam, I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, Sookie will be here soon, and she's really nervous about meeting you. Don't do anything to scare her away, you got it? This woman means a lot to me. She's even considering moving here, I doubt anyone else would make such a sacrifice for someone they just met. I wouldn't want her to end up regretting that decision."

Pam waved a dismissive hand in the air. "You worry too much, dear brother. I will be on my best behavior."

"Why does that not make me feel better? I know how you've been with the women in my life before, but this one is different. The girls already love her, just think how disappointed they would be if you did something to screw this up."

"You can't always use your offspring to make me feel guilty, Eric. I won't do anything to terrorize her; you have my word on that. It's been a while since I've seen you so happy. I would never want to ruin that for you," she explained.

For some reason, he actually believed her.

Sookie arrived minutes later, and Eric let her into the apartment, leading her over to the living room where Pam was waiting.

She took in a deep breath as the other woman looked her over, already feeling intimidated under her stare. Pam was tall, blonde, and completely gorgeous. If she wasn't Eric's sister, Sookie would really feel concerned. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse; it's nice to meet you."

Pam ignored her outstretched hand, giving her a grin instead. "Well, aren't you sweet? I see why my brother is so taken with you."

Sookie lowered her hand, wiping her sweaty palm on her jeans.

Eric pulled Pam away when he caught his sister gazing intently at Sookie's breasts, licking her lips in the process. "I told you not to scare her. You look like you wanted to eat her alive. This one is off limits, Pamela. Don't even think about hitting on her," he said sternly. "I want her to be comfortable here, especially if she plans on moving in."

Pam knew Eric meant business when he used her full name. "Fine, spoil all my fun. I just wanted to see if the little Southern Belle could handle it." She turned back to Sookie, gracing her with a smile. "So, I hear you plan on living here. I don't know if a Country girl such as yourself would be able to keep up with the big city life."

"I'm pretty good at taking care of myself. Besides, it would be more than worth it," Sookie claimed, exchanging a glance with Eric.

Pam gave her brother a look. "We're going to need a moment." She held her hand up before he could argue. "You should check on the little ones, I'm sure Miss Stackhouse will be just fine on her own for a few minutes. She doesn't need a babysitter, isn't that right?"

Sookie nodded. "I'll be fine, Eric."

Pam yanked her away and over to the kitchen, making sure Eric was out of earshot. "Okay, let's just cut to the chase. This is the only family I have, and whether I show it much or not, they mean everything to me. If you're going to be with my brother, you're getting the little ones as well, and it better be for the long haul. I won't have anyone else put those girls through heartache. Yes, you plan on moving here, but that doesn't mean you can't change your mind somewhere down the road. I can be a very nice person when you're on my good side, but if you do anything to hurt them, you will see just how unpleasant I can be. Do we understand each other?"

Sookie gulped, but kept her head up high. "I understand, but just so you know, I would never do anything to hurt them. I've come to care a lot about Eric in the short time that we've known each other; I wouldn't make this move for just anyone. Olivia and Emma are part of the package, and that's definitely not a deal breaker. Trust me; I have no intention of changing my mind."

Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "Your friends will likely talk you out of it once you return home. They might put a lot of pressure on you, and I don't know if you're strong enough to ignore them."

Sookie wasn't about to back down. "They can say whatever the hell they want, but I'm not always one to listen. It's my life, and they're just gonna have to accept it. I make my own decisions."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"I guess we will," Sookie responded, hoping the interrogation was over. Eric was definitely not wrong about this woman.

He looked up when they came back into the living room, anxious about what Pam might have said to Sookie, but all his sister did was flash him a chilling smile.

"I like her."

Eric sighed in relief. With Pam, that was as good as it was going to get.

* * *

"You're really moving here?"

Sookie continued to brush Olivia's hair, the girl actually requested that she'd be the one to do it. "That's the plan. I know this is a lot to take in, but I won't do anything unless it's okay with you and your sister. Your father is very important to me, but you two are the most important women in his life. I would never want to get in the way of that."

Olivia shrugged. "You're good for him. He's been alone far too long now. At least I know you're not like those other barracudas."

Sookie was stunned. "Where did you learn that word?" She continued before the girl could answer. "Right, Oprah, and you read a lot. I'll have to remember that."

"Do you promise you'll come back?" Olivia spoke so softly that Sookie barely even heard her.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"My mommy never came home," she claimed.

Sookie put the brush down, caught off guard by that simple statement. "I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I promise that I will come back. You have my word on that."

"What if the douche tries to talk you into staying?"

Sookie cracked a smile, but quickly shook it away. "Believe me, if anyone can't convince me to stay in Bon Temps, it would be him. If I never see that man again it'll be too soon. All I would have to think about is you girls and your father, that's enough to encourage me that I'm making the right choice."

"Do you love my daddy?" she asked quietly.

Sookie was once again caught off guard, not sure what to say. "I care about him very much, but I think it's too soon to tell. When it happens, he should be the first one to know."

That seemed to be enough for Olivia, a smile forming on her face. "Did Aunt Pam give you the third degree? Her bark is usually worse than her bite. Just call her Pammy next time she's getting on your case, she can't stand that name."

Sookie laughed. "I'm trying to stay on her good side right now, but I will definitely keep that in mind. We don't know each other well enough yet."

Emma came into the room then, holding out a hairbrush of her own, wanting the same treatment after seeing how shiny her sister's hair was.

Sookie smiled, taking the brush from the little girl and picking her up, getting her situated on the bed.

Eric stood in the doorway, the girls oblivious to him being there. He certainly made the right decision where this woman was concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, only pulling away when her flight was called.

Eric trailed his fingers through her hair, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Call me when you land, I'm going to figure out that whole video chat thing everyone is doing these days. I'd rather see you when we talk."

Sookie smiled. "I'll be back before you even know it. Don't frown, I am coming back. I made a promise, and I'm not one to break those. My grandmother raised me better than that."

He hugged her, letting her go when it was time to board the plane, but not without giving her one more kiss. "Be safe, dear one, we'll talk soon."

With one last wave, Sookie made her way over to the gate. This trip home couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Sookie cringed. "Seriously, Ames, only dogs can hear you now."

Amelia slapped her on the arm. "I can't believe you never said anything about this when we talked on the phone last night. I've only been your best friend for the last ten years. How could you keep this from me?"

Sookie shrugged. "There was no point. I knew I would be seeing you soon, and this wasn't exactly something I wanted to discuss over the phone."

She pulled her friend down on the couch, sitting next to her. "Okay, tell me everything. Last I heard you guys knocked boots, but then he left because he didn't think it would be a good idea for you to continue seeing each other. And now you're back together, not only that, but you've decided to move to New York permanently? Sookie, this isn't like you at all. I'm sure Eric is a great guy, but you hardly even know him. You've lived here your whole life. You're just gonna take off and move to the big city, where you probably won't know what's going on half the time, and all for a guy? Please, explain this to me, because I'm finding it very hard to process. Do you remember when I briefly moved to Iowa to be with Bob? It was a major disaster. Only one week living together, and we realized it would never work out. We just wanted too many different things."

Sookie rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "I'm not you, Ames. There is a lot more at stake than just some guy. I wouldn't be considering this if I didn't feel it was the right path for me. I believe that Eric and I are meant to be together. I've felt so much with him in just two weeks, I honestly don't think anyone else could do it for me. As my best friend, it would really mean a lot if you would support me right now. I'm already bound to get a lot of crap from everyone else in town. I don't need it from you, too."

Amelia nodded. "I'm not going to tell you how crazy you are, Sook. If you feel this is right for you, then I'll be supportive as hell. I just hope you know what you'll be getting into. You said he has kids, that's a lot of responsibility right there. Are you ready for that?"

"I think I am. I mean, I've always wanted kids, and these girls are great. I know you would love them. Like I told you, I've thought a lot about this. I feel in my heart that this is right for me, and if things don't work out, at least I know that I tried."

Amelia let out a breath. "Sam is going to freak. You know he was hoping you would finally notice him now that Bill is out of the picture, he won't be happy to find out you already met someone else. Not to mention how Bill would react, I still can't believe he actually followed you there. Talk about not being able to let go, that should be a fun conversation."

Sookie groaned. "Don't remind me, he's the last person I want to see right now. Sam's been a good friend, and I know it'll be hard to leave a bar that I've been at for five years, but I think it's time. He'll just have to understand."

"Good luck with that, but you can worry about him later. Tell me more about Eric, how great is he in the sack?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. One thing was for sure, she would really miss Amelia.

* * *

"You're what?"

"I'm giving my two weeks notice," Sookie explained, knowing that it would be hard to make Sam see reason, but she wasn't going to back down.

Sam Merlotte ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, a confused expression on his face. "Why? Is it because of Bill? I can make sure he doesn't come back in here anymore. You don't have to worry about him."

"This has nothing to do with Bill. The truth is that I loved New York so much; I'm planning on moving there next month. I just had to take care of a few things first, one being letting you know in person that I can no longer work here. I know this came out of nowhere, but I figured two weeks was enough time. This is a small town, I'm sure you can find someone to replace me before I leave."

Sam was stunned by this new information. "You're moving to New York? What the hell brought that on? Sure, I love the city as much as the next person, but I'd never wanna live there. You're a small town girl, Sook, that place will eat you alive. You can't be serious about this. I get that your break up was hard, but moving so far away isn't the answer."

Sookie was starting to lose what little patience she had left. "Would you quit it with Bill already? This has nothing to do with him. I'm moving for me, getting away from Bill is just an added bonus, but I'm not about to change my entire lifestyle just because of him. What kind of woman do you take me for? I'm sorry to just leave you hanging like this, Sam, but I feel this is the right thing to do. I hope you can accept that, now if you'll excuse me, I have some customers." She walked away then, not waiting for a response. If Sam ever found out the real reason for the move, she'd never hear the end of it.

As if the fates were out to get her, Bill Compton was sitting at a nearby table, and he did not look pleased.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What do you want, Bill? I don't have time for this."

He stood, scowling at her. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about you planning to move? Amelia told Lafayette, it's practically all over town. You know he can't keep a secret to save his life. What the fuck are you thinking, Sookie? I know you're upset about what happened with us, but I never thought you would stoop this low. Moving to a fucking city where you don't know anyone, and all for some guy you just met? Do you think he really cares about you? I know he has kids; all you'll ever be to him is someone to dump the brats on when he can't handle them anymore. A guy like that isn't the commitment type, I know I messed up, but I can give you everything he can't. No one will ever love you like I do."

To say Sookie was angry would be an understatement. She now had everyone's attention on them, including Sam who came out from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Sookie hated her ex even more in that moment. He was always making a fool of her, but this ended here. "You don't know anything about him, or me for that matter. Eric is a kind hearted man; he loves his kids more than anything in this world. If you ask me, you're the one who knows nothing about love. I would have given you everything, but you threw it all away on that slut. Well, you can have her for all I care. I'm moving whether you like it or not, Eric and I are going to be happy together. I hope for your sake this is the last time we see each other. I won't be so generous next time."

Sookie took her apron off, throwing it to the floor, turning to see the stunned look on Sam's face. "Sorry, Sam, guess I have to resign sooner than I thought. Oh, one more thing," she said, pulling back her fist and slugging Bill right in the jaw. It most likely hurt her more than him, but it was all worth it to see the shock written on his features. "That was for calling my girls brats. Have a nice life, you arrogant prick." Sookie walked out then, a smile firmly in place. She was finally ready to begin a new chapter in her life, one without Bill Compton, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"It is so good to hear your voice."

Eric chuckled on the other line, wishing more than anything that he could see her right now, but he wouldn't be getting his new web cam until the next day. "I take it things aren't going too well on your end. Are your friends giving you a hard time?"

Sookie let out a sigh. "More or less, I mostly got crap from Bill, but that's nothing I can't handle."

He growled. "What did that fucker say to you?"

She was taken aback, not used to hearing Eric sound so angry, but had to admit that it was a major turn on. "Nothing much, just gave me shit about how I'm making a mistake. You're just using me to have someone to pawn your kids off on, blah blah blah, it's nothing I took seriously. I'm currently sitting here with an icepack on my hand, though."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Sookie shrugged, even though he couldn't see her. "No, it was my fault. I kind of broke my hand on his face. The jerk had it coming and believe me, the pain is so worth it."

Eric laughed. "My little warrior, remind me not to piss you off."

"Please, I'm not stupid enough to actually hit a guy your size."

He smiled, changing the subject away from her ex-boyfriend. "The girls are always asking about you. I think next time we should arrange it so they're awake when you call, I know they would love to talk to you."

"I would like that, too," Sookie claimed. "I didn't mean to call this late, but it's been a horrible day. I needed to hear your voice before I went to bed."

"You won't get any complaints from me, but I should probably let you go now. I have an early day tomorrow."

She pouted, but decided that he was right. It was getting pretty late. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. I miss you." Sookie prayed that she didn't seem too needy, but never even had to worry.

"I miss you as well, dear one. Get some rest; I'm going to write you a long e-mail. That way you have something to look forward to when you wake."

Her insides felt all fluttery at that, and after exchanging quick good nights, they both hung up.

Sookie lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The apartment was too quiet, and she never truly felt alone until that moment. She couldn't wait to be back with Eric, it was that thought which helped her drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Holy crap, I can't believe you hit Bill. I would have paid anything to see that."

Sookie glared at her. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't go blabbing to the town's biggest gossip about my plans. The news hardly even took a day before it reached him. He made a scene right in the middle of Merlotte's, now everyone thinks I'm some pathetic loser who has to move to the big city just for a guy. Do you know how desperate I must have sounded to them?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sook, I didn't think about that. Why do you even care what these people think? You'll be leaving soon, anyway, and then you won't have to see them ever again."

She let out a calming breath. "I don't really care, but I grew up in this town. I just hate knowing I'll be leaving that impression of me behind. It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. I just want to put that day behind me and move forward. Oh, I didn't tell you about the e-mail Eric sent me. It was so sweet. I know he just wanted to make me feel better, but it was definitely what I needed." Sookie took out the e-mail that she printed, handing it over to her friend.

Amelia's eyes widened once she finished reading, giving Sookie an envious look. "I officially hate you. I mean it; you've managed to find one of the nicest men in the world. That's it, I'm moving to New York with you. Are they all like him over there?"

Sookie laughed. "I doubt it, Eric's one of a kind. He's from Sweden, though, you might have better luck up there."

"God, how I envy you, it's just not fair. All jokes aside, you're really lucky, Sookie. I know I was all cynical about this whole thing in the beginning, but I think you're making the right decision. Any chance he sent you a picture with that e-mail? I'm dying to see what he looks like."

She shook her head. "No picture, but you'll get the chance. He just got a new web cam, and I'm finally setting up the one Gran gave me on my last birthday. We'll be video chatting tonight if you wanted to join us, but only for a minute. I'd like some alone time with him."

Amelia beamed at that, clapping her hands in glee. "Awesome, I can't wait to see the stud that managed to sweep you off your feet. By the way, and I hate to be a complete downer, but you need to talk to Jason. He hasn't been getting you on your phone, so he's been calling mine nonstop. I'm about to unplug the damn thing."

Sookie groaned. "Right, I forgot about Jason, he's not going to take this well."

Amelia scoffed. "Like he has any room to talk, he gives you grief, you just throw everything he's done right back in his face. Jason is the ultimate manwhore, now he's knocked up a former exotic dancer and about to marry her just because she's carrying his child. Believe me, there's no love between those two. I even heard she was seeing someone else on the side, it's just not right."

Sookie had to agree with that. Her brother hadn't made one good choice in his whole life. What right did he have to judge hers?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sweetheart, let's talk about this. What has gotten you all upset?"

Olivia threw her backpack on the floor, stomping over to her room. "I told you that nothing was wrong. I can't talk to you about this, Dad. I know what you're gonna say before you even say it, and I'm really not in the mood."

Eric let out a sigh. "How can you possibly know that if you haven't even told me what the problem is yet?"

"I want Sookie!" she yelled, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

He was caught off guard, not expecting that. It was obvious his daughter wanted a woman to talk to, and knowing that Sookie was likely busy, he called the only other person he could think of.

"You're so completely hopeless," Pam stated. "It's obvious that Olivia is having boy troubles. Why else do you think she doesn't want to talk to you?"

Eric shook his head, refusing to believe that. "No, that's ridiculous. She's not even thirteen yet. How could this happen?"

"The girl is growing up fast. She's always been very mature for her age. Add getting her period to the list, and you have yourself a teenage hormone bomb. I wish you luck with that. I love your girls and all, but I could never have one of my own. I don't envy you, brother."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I try talking to her again? I don't want my daughters to think they can't come to me with this stuff. I want them to know they can tell me anything, and that I'll always be here for them."

"As sweet as that is, you should give her a little time to herself. Wait until she calms a bit, and then have Sookie talk to her. Trust me, Eric, I know your heart is in the right place, but you're the last person she wants to discuss this with at the moment."

Eric hated when she was right, but didn't see any other options. After calling Sookie and explaining the situation as best he could to her, he decided to give his daughter one last chance to come clean with him. "Are you ready to talk now, love?" he said through the closed door, but was only met with silence. "Sookie's on the phone." That got Olivia's attention as she came barreling out of her room, snatching the phone from him, and then slamming the door back behind her.

* * *

"Boys suck!"

Sookie laughed. "You sound like me after a break up. What happened?"

"Jimmy was picking on stupid Melissa in school today. He did it right in front of me," Olivia explained. "He hasn't even talked to me in two days. Why are boys so confusing? If you like someone, shouldn't you just tell them? Why do they have to keep playing games? Does this get any easier as you get older?"

"Oh, sweetie, I wish it did. The truth is that boys never really change. Your dad is one of the good ones, but they're a very rare breed. Does Jimmy even know that you like him?"

Olivia sighed. "I didn't tell him exactly, but I thought he knew. I shared my lunch with him the other day. I thought that meant he was my boyfriend now."

Sookie smiled on the other line. This reminded her of when she was a child; doing anything she could to get her crush to notice her. "The world would be a much better place if things were that simple. It takes a lot more than just sharing your lunch with a boy these days. You should tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way back, well, at least you'll know where you stand. He might be playing hard to get because he thinks you're not really interested. At this age, boys are always clueless. Sometimes you have to spell it out for them, and if he doesn't want to be your boyfriend, you'll just have to put your attentions elsewhere. I guarantee it'll drive him crazy." She knew that Eric would not be too happy with her advice, but really didn't know what else to tell the girl.

Olivia thought about it. "I guess I could try that. And if he still isn't interested, I deserve better. He's not the only cute boy in class."

"That's my girl," Sookie responded proudly.

"I wish you were here," Olivia said, sadness in her voice. "I miss talking to you."

Sookie felt touched by that. "Likewise, but you can call me whenever you want, just ask your dad first. I should only have to be here for another week or so, and then I'm all yours."

"You're really coming back?"

It pained Sookie that she doubted it, but was very determined to ease her mind. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, but just do me a favor? Go easy on your dad, he loves you girls very much and just wants what's best for you. I think he feels hurt that you don't talk to him as much as you used to. He's a good man; you don't have to be afraid to tell him about your situation. It might be hard for him at first, but I know he'll understand. He'll just appreciate that you decided to open up to him, he won't care about anything else." Sookie prayed she was right about that. If not, it could come back to bite her in the ass.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, but not yet, I need a little more time. Can I talk to you again tomorrow?"

"Of course, whenever you want."

She smiled. "Cool, I'll give you back to my dad now."

Eric was confused to see a now beaming Olivia leaving her room. She handed him the phone, placed a kiss to his cheek, and then headed into the kitchen. After the shock wore off, he held the phone to his ear. "I don't know what you just did, but when you finally return, I'm never letting you go again."

Sookie laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

"I mean it, Sookie. I will tie you to my bed and never let you leave. You know, that might actually be exciting."

She rolled her eyes. "Always the romantic, aren't you? Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you can't resist my charm and good looks," he replied with a grin.

"I knew there was a reason. I have to go now, but don't forget about our video date tonight."

That was one thing Eric had been looking forward to all day. "No chance of that, I can't wait to see you. I feel like it's been forever."

"I hear you on that one, but as I told Olivia, it should only be another week or so. I seriously can't wait to get out of here. I figured leaving my hometown would be hard, but I think it'll be easier than I thought. At least up there I'll have a smaller chance of running into my ex everywhere I go."

"Agreed, let's hope he finally got the hint after the punch you laid on him. That usually says it's officially over," Eric told her.

Sookie let out a breath. "You would think, but he's always been a bit dense."

Eric chuckled. "All right, I'll let you go. Thank you for talking with Olivia, it means a lot that you actually care about my girls. I know I'm a big part of why you're moving, but it's nice to know I'm not the only reason."

"It was my pleasure, and I told her that she can call me whenever she wants, as long as you know about it first. I'll see you later tonight. Amelia will be putting in a cameo appearance, just so you know. She's been dying to see what you look like."

He laughed. "I hope I don't disappoint her."

Sookie laughed as well. "No chance of that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What do you really know about this guy, Sook? He could be an axe murderer."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take that risk. All I know is that I care for him and his daughters, I feel like they're the only ones who really appreciate me these days. I love you, Jason, but you're never around. Whenever you do come by, it's usually just to borrow something. You have your own life to worry about, and a new baby on the way. Let me handle mine, okay? I'm a big girl now."

He nodded. "I know that, but I'm your big brother. I haven't been the best one lately, but I'm always gonna worry about you. I hope this isn't just an excuse to get away from Bill."

Sookie rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "God, I wish everyone would stop assuming that I'm only doing this because of Bill. My life does not revolve around him; this is because of how I feel for Eric. I don't expect for you to understand, but I've never felt this way before. It completely took me by surprise, but now it's the most natural thing in the world. He makes me feel special, like I can do anything and won't be judged for it. I hope you can accept this, Jason. I'll still visit occasionally, we'll have the phone and e-mail, not much has to change."

Jason let out a breath. "I was just hoping you would be here for the birth of my baby. I don't know anything about being a dad, and you already have his kids to take care of. I want you to be a part of this baby's life, too."

Sookie teared up a bit, but held them back. "Even though I'm not Crystal's biggest fan, I'll always be here for you and your child. I want you to send me pictures as soon as you can, and I will definitely visit after she's born. You may think you're not ready now, but as soon as you set eyes on that baby, I guarantee everything will work out."

Jason gave her a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You're the best sister, Sook. I'm sorry if I never appreciated you like you deserve, but a lot is gonna change when I'm a daddy, you'll see. I'll make you proud."

She patted him on the back. "That's all I can hope for."

* * *

"I hope I'm doing this right. Technology has never been something I'm good at."

Eric chuckled. "I can see you, so I would say you're doing a fine job."

Sookie sat back in her chair, waving at her boyfriend through the screen. "Hey, baby, it's so great to see you. This last week has been awful without you."

"I can relate. Olivia and I finally had a much needed talk, she told me about that boy she likes. Surprisingly, I managed to sit through it without having a stroke."

She laughed. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Trust me, this is nothing. There are going to be a ton of boys in her life."

Eric groaned. "That makes me feel so much better. I think this may be the first time that I've regretted not having a son."

"Well, just think, you might still get another chance." She caught herself, blushing at how that may have sounded to him. "Not that we would be having kids or anything. I mean, I want them somewhere down the line, but there is definitely no rush. I haven't even moved in yet, and for all we know, I might be a complete nightmare to live with."

He smiled warmly, putting her fears to rest. "I'm not worried about that, and just so you know, I do want more children. If they were with you, that would be perfect, but there's no pressure."

Sookie sighed in relief, glad to know that she didn't freak him out. Anything else she would have said was cut off by the arrival of Amelia, who pushed Sookie out of the way, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Holy crap, hey, Eric, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amelia, and whatever my dear friend told you about me, it's all true. Could you do me a favor and stand away from the computer for a second? I need a look at the whole package."

He raised his eyebrows, watching as Sookie tried to fight her way back in front of the screen, but Amelia wouldn't budge. Eric stood up, moving a few steps back, but making sure he was still in view. "Is that enough?"

Amelia gave a low whistle, eyeing him from head to toe, and turning back to Sookie. "Have I mentioned how much I hate you? It's just not fair that you get to move in with that eye candy, and have sex with him whenever you want. Where can I find one?"

Eric laughed, sitting back in his seat, noticing the sudden redness in Sookie's cheeks. "I can still hear you."

Amelia waved her hand in the air. "You'll soon realize that I have no shame. I say what's on my mind; you'll learn to adore that about me."

"I'm beginning to think you're right. Any chance you might be interested in women? My sister would love you."

Sookie pulled her friend away before she could respond. "All right, I think that's long enough. You can go now, Ames. Eric and I only have a few minutes here."

Amelia pouted, but decided to give them some time to themselves. "Fine, but we will be having another chat later," she said to Eric, blowing him a kiss, and then making her way out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry about her, but I did warn you."

"Don't worry, I like her. I was serious about hooking her up with Pam," he claimed.

Sookie laughed. "Amelia's been involved with women before, so I doubt she would be totally against it. I somehow don't think she's quite ready to move to New York, though, but I'll definitely talk to her about that."

"How did your brother take the news?"

She shrugged. "Better than expected, he freaked at first, but he knew how much I really wanted this. I think he's just more afraid of raising that baby on his own. Crystal probably won't be much help, he was most likely expecting me to handle everything, but Jason is a grown man. He can't rely on me forever; it was time he learned to take care of himself. If he didn't want this responsibility, he should have paid better attention to birth control. That was my last obstacle to get through, I just have some more packing to finish, and then I'm good to go. Amelia is going to ship the bigger stuff to me, but I promise it won't be a lot. I only need a few essential things. I don't want you to think I'll be taking over your entire apartment with a lot of junk."

Eric smiled. "You really do worry a lot, don't you? My place is big enough to fit anything your heart desires, Sookie. I even have a spare room if you don't think you will be comfortable sharing mine, at least not at first. It's the room Pam sometimes uses when she stays the night, but I promise there should be nothing inappropriate in there. We can figure anything else out later. Right now, I just want you here, nothing else matters."

Sookie touched the screen, smiling when Eric placed his hand over hers. "I wish I could be with you now. I never realized just how lonely it is here. Even when I shared this apartment with Bill, I always spent a lot of time by myself. I guess that should have been a hint that all wasn't right in our relationship."

"You'll never have that problem here, dear one. I just hope after a while, you won't be wishing for the quiet again."

She shook her head. "That won't happen, but I should get some sleep now. Big day of packing tomorrow, and I need to talk to Sam again. I hate how I left things with him."

Eric nodded, kissing the tips of his fingers, and pressing them to the screen. "Sleep well, lover."

Sookie shivered at that word, agreeing to do just that as they disconnected the chat. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I just can't believe you're doing this. Are you sure it's a good idea, cher? You'll be going so far away, I fear about what might happen to you in the city."

Sookie rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since being home. "I love how no one in this town thinks I can take care of myself. I've practically been doing it ever since my parents died. Yeah, I had Gran to look after me, but I've always been a very independent person. I'm more than capable of surviving in the big city, and I'll have Eric with me. He's a good man, Sam. I know you can't understand this now, but I hope you can accept it. I would hate to lose your friendship."

Sam shook his head. "We'll always be friends, and if you feel that you need to do this, I won't stand in your way. I'm just gonna miss you."

She gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll miss you, too, but we'll still keep in touch. Just because I'm moving, it doesn't mean I'm putting my entire life in Bon Temps behind me. This town and everyone in it will always be important to me. Well, almost everyone."

He smiled. "That man better treat you right, or I'll come up there and give him a piece of my mind."

Sookie laughed. "I have no doubts."

* * *

"Is Sookie coming soon?"

Eric smiled at his youngest. "Yes, my love, she'll be here in just a few days. Are you excited?"

Emma nodded adamantly. "Can she braid my hair every day for school? You don't do a good job, Daddy."

He laughed. "True, I can barely braid my own hair. Of course, I'm sure Sookie would love to, but it might not be every day."

"That's fine with me," Emma claimed, running back to her room.

"That woman has them whipped already, and she's not even here yet. I must know what her secret is," Pam said.

Eric shook his head. "There is no secret; she's just an amazing person."

She raised her eyebrows. "It sounds to me like my dear brother is in love."

Eric blushed, which wasn't something he did often. "You might be right about that, Pamela. I don't know how anyone could spend more than a day with her and not fall head over heels in love. This feeling is like nothing I've ever known before, not even for my Felicia, and you know how devoted I was to her. She will always hold a special place in my heart, but Sookie is quickly filling up the void. I never knew anyone could mean this much to me again. I can't screw this up, not just for my sake, but the girls as well. If things don't work out with Sookie, I fear it would be ten times worse for them."

Pam patted him on the back. "Trust me; she's just as head over heels with you as you are with her. What woman would move to this city for a man she didn't love? I don't think you have anything to worry about."

This was one of those rare occasions where he prayed his sister was right. Eric meant what he said about never letting Sookie go once she arrived, even though it may have seemed like he was joking at the time. He couldn't wait to see her again, and knowing she was here to stay made it all the more better.

* * *

It was officially done. She said her goodbyes and didn't get much crap from anyone else; all of her packing was completed. All she had to do now was book her flight, and she couldn't wait to finally return to Eric. It was amazing how much he meant to her already.

"I am so sick of you."

Sookie turned at the voice, surprised to see Lorena standing in the parking lot of Merlotte's, the last person she ever wanted to see again, aside from her ex. Sookie was there because she promised Sam that she'd help him with one last shift, it was the least she could do for leaving so abruptly. The new girl wouldn't be starting for another week. "Excuse me?"

Lorena stepped closer to her, a scowl on her face. "I was hoping with you out of the picture, Bill would finally realize the error of his ways and come back to me. But no, you're still all he talks about. Sookie this and Sookie that, it's enough to make me wanna heave. I don't understand what he could possibly see in you, but I've about had enough. Bill Compton will be mine, and you're not going to stand in my way any longer."

Sookie would have laughed at the situation, if she wasn't so terrified of what the woman meant by that. "Are you kidding me? I want nothing to do with Bill, you can have him. I'm leaving town in a couple days, anyway. You sure as hell don't have to worry about me taking Bill back."

"Leaving town, a likely excuse. I heard about that, but do you think even that would stop his obsession with you? He'll end up going to New York again just to convince you that you made a mistake by walking out on him. I'll never be free of you, even in another fucking state. I was pregnant, did you know that? I figured that was enough to convince Bill we were meant for each other, but he said he wanted nothing to do with me or the child. Well, I wasn't about to raise a baby on my own, so I terminated the pregnancy. And all I heard about during that time was how much he loved you," she spat.

Sookie backed away when Lorena actually pulled a knife out of her pocket, holding her hands up in protest. "Okay, you're obviously not thinking very clearly right now. I know Bill did you wrong. He did me wrong, too, but this isn't the answer. You need to get help."

"What I need is to be free of you, bitch!" she yelled, charging at Sookie with the weapon raised.

Sookie dodged the first swipe, but the second caught her right in the arm. She yelled out as the knife slashed her, kicking Lorena away with all the strength she possessed. The crazy woman kept coming at her, she plowed into Sookie hard, knocking her to the ground and smacking her head against the concrete. After that, everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How are you feeling, Sook?"

She shrugged, rubbing her temples. "Not bad, considering that I was stabbed and knocked unconscious."

Amelia sat down on the edge of her hospital bed. "You lucked out, the doctor said there was no concussion, and you only needed a few stitches. I can't believe that crazy bitch attacked you. Sam is the one who found you and brought you here, he called the police on that psycho. There were a couple witnesses to what happened; I hope they throw the book at her."

Sookie rested her head on the pillow, relieved that the room stopped spinning.

"Does your head still hurt? Do you need anything?" Amelia rambled on, as if she felt guilty about something. "You've been out for hours; we were so worried about you. Sam is talking with the doctor, and Jason is in the waiting room. I'm sure he'll wanna see you. I'll just go get him."

Sookie grabbed her friend's arm before she could take off. "What's wrong? You're talking way too much, even for you. Did something else happen?"

Amelia sat back down, taking in a deep breath. "Eric's been calling your phone; I gave in and answered after the fifth ring. You were supposed to have a video chat last night, and he was worried when you didn't show. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I panicked and told him about what happened to you."

Sookie groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't want him to know anything about this, Ames. You should have ignored his calls, I would have thought of something else to tell him."

"I'm really sorry, but you know how I cave under pressure. He could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong, that man is good at dragging the truth out of you."

"I guess there's nothing to be done about it now. Did you at least assure him that I was okay?" she wondered.

Amelia nodded. "I did, no worries, I'll just let you get some more rest now."

Sookie watched her hurry out of the room, feeling very suspicious at the sudden departure. There was definitely something Amelia wasn't telling her.

* * *

After thanking Sam profusely for his help, and visiting a bit with her brother, Sookie drifted back off to sleep, only to be woken up later by a new presence in the room. She sat up slowly, feeling tears in her eyes at the sight of him.

"I can't believe you're here."

Eric sat down on her bed, grasping her hand in his. "Where else would I be right now? I was booking my flight as soon as I got off the phone with Amelia."

More tears fell at that. "You didn't have to worry about me. I don't have a concussion, a couple of stitches and I'm good as new. They're only keeping me overnight, I feel so awful that you came all the way here. I knew Amelia shouldn't have told you."

He shook his head. "I'm glad she did. If we're going to be in a relationship, you can't keep stuff like this from me. I need to know everything, Sookie, especially if it involves you being hurt."

She laid her head back down, nodding after a moment. "I just hate seeming so weak in front of you."

"There is nothing about you that is weak, dear one. I think you are one of the strongest people I've ever met," he explained, caressing her cheek softly. "I love every part of you."

Sookie gasped, her eyes widening. "You love me?"

Eric nodded. "I know it's still really sudden, but I've come to that realization over the last few days. I'm not expecting anything in return…"

She cut him off with her lips, never moving so fast in her life. It was a good thing for that lack of concussion, or she most likely would have gotten whiplash from just that one movement. "I love you, too," Sookie whispered against his mouth. "I just didn't want to be the first one to say it."

He smiled, brushing the hair out of her face, and gently laying her back down on the bed, noticing how tired she still was.

Sookie tried to stay awake, afraid that he'd disappear if she didn't, laughing when a thought occurred to her. "And everyone thought me moving to the big city would be dangerous; I really can't wait to get away from here."

"I will be around all the time then. There's no way I'll let anything happen to you."

Her heart swelled, but was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. "At least now we can go back together, I hate flying by myself. I'm always stuck next to a pervert, but I already know I can handle you. Maybe we can join the mile high club."

Eric laughed silently to himself at her somewhat coherent suggestion. "Where have you been my whole life?" he whispered, standing up to press a kiss to her forehead when she finally drifted off. He decided to give Pam a call to check on the girls, and maybe take the time to get to know her friends while he was at it.

* * *

"I was doubtful about this whole thing at first, but since you came all the way here just to see Sookie; I guess you can't be all bad."

Eric nodded, shaking Jason's hand. "I do what I can, but your sister means a lot to me. I'd never do anything to hurt her; you have my word on that."

Sam shook his hand as well, seeing how big this Eric guy was, he didn't feel right giving him the third degree. Besides, he already proved himself enough for the both of them. "You can't be any worse than that ex of hers, anyway."

They all agreed.

"Ugh, speak of the devil. He has a lot of nerve showing up here," Amelia remarked, turning her attention on Bill, who was headed in their direction. "It's his insane girlfriend that put Sookie in the hospital. Did he actually think she'd wanna see him after that? The guy needs to take a damn hint already."

Eric felt rage go through him at the sight of Bill Compton. He may not have been deliberately responsible for Sookie being hurt, but if it wasn't for him, that woman never would have had a reason to go after her in the first place. As far as Eric was concerned, it was all Compton's fault. Before he could think about his actions, Eric stormed over to Bill and clocked him right in the face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Everyone was quiet as Bill hit the floor, Amelia speaking up a second later.

"At least I got to see someone punch him."

Eric ignored everything else, only focusing on the man before him, who was slowly standing up. "You must be a fool if you think for one second I'm going to let you anywhere near her. Stay gone, Compton, it's for your own good. I'm taking Sookie away in a few days, and I better not see you around her ever again. If you show up in New York, I will have you arrested. You may not have been the one to put Sookie in the hospital yourself, but as far as I'm concerned, you're just as responsible."

Bill glared at him, glancing around to see if anyone would come to his defense. He figured her friends and brother wouldn't, but apparently he couldn't even count on the hospital staff. "I had nothing to do with this. You can't blame me for Lorena attacking Sookie, that woman is not a part of my life anymore. She has a sick fixation with me, but I don't want anything to do with her. She came after Sookie without my knowledge of it, so this is not my fault. I came here to see if she was okay."

"She is perfectly fine; I'll make sure of that. It must be hard, Compton, having a fixation on someone who wants nothing to do with you. It seems like you and this Lorena have more in common than you thought, perhaps you should give her another chance. Sookie will never be yours again, the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. Now, get out of my sight."

He was about to retort, but decided against it. Instead, he headed back over to the elevators and determined that it would be best to make a graceful exit. Sookie just wasn't worth the trouble.

Amelia slapped Eric on the back once Bill took off. "That was so totally awesome. It's about time someone told that douche where to shove it. It's official; you are the perfect man for our Sookie. You do right by her like you just did, and we won't have any problems."

Eric smiled. "Glad to know that I meet your approval."

"Honey, you already did the second I laid eyes on you through the computer. If you weren't my girl's boy toy, you'd be in serious trouble right now."

He stepped away, not liking the seductive look in her eyes, but knowing she was just teasing. Amelia was a good friend and would never do anything to hurt Sookie. Eric didn't know how yet, but he would find a way to set her up with Pam.

* * *

"Okay, I guess that's everything."

Eric wrapped his arms around her. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

Sookie shook her head. "Not about being with you, but I'm gonna miss this place. Despite the fact I spent nearly two years living in this apartment with Bill, it's been a good home for me. It's hard to say goodbye."

He turned her to face him, cupping her cheek. "We can keep the apartment if you wish. It could be our little getaway whenever we get tired of the big city life."

She laughed. "Somehow I doubt you'll ever be tired of it. That's a sweet gesture, but I think it was time to let go. This is about starting over and building new memories. I can't wait to begin my life with you."

Eric kissed her then, no more words needed to be said.

* * *

It was only an hour into the flight and he was already bored, seeing that Sookie was distracted by the clouds passing them by outside the window. He leaned over to her, brushing the hair away from her neck.

"Were you serious about joining the mile high club?"

Her eyes widened as she turned to stare at him. "When did I say that?"

Eric wondered if she meant that, or if she really didn't remember. "In the hospital, you were a bit drowsy at the time, but you clearly stated that we could join the mile high club once we were on the plane."

She thought about it, shaking her head after some consideration. "That doesn't sound like me. I would never suggest having sex in a tiny airplane bathroom. Do you know how uncomfortable that is? You're a big guy; I doubt we would even fit."

"It's not as hard as you may think."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. "Why am I not surprised that you've done it before?"

He shrugged. "One thing you'll come to learn about me, lover, there isn't much I haven't done."

Now, that she would definitely believe. All right, two could play this game. If she was going to keep up with Eric, she would have to try new things every once in a while to keep their relationship interesting. Sookie would hate for him to eventually get bored of her. "Meet me there in five minutes," she whispered, and then made her way to one of the empty bathrooms in the back.

Eric was stunned at her departure, not thinking she would have actually agreed to go through with it. This woman was just full of surprises. He stood after enough time had passed, going to join her in the back. He knocked on one of the occupied lavatories, hoping it was the right one. Eric got his wish when Sookie opened the door and quickly pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. "You were right about this being a tight squeeze. I forgot that we were in first class the last time I did this."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you got me here, there's no backing out now."

He grinned. "I do love a challenge." Eric picked her up as carefully as he could, placing her on the sink, and kissing her lips senseless. They made out like teenagers for what felt like an eternity, Eric slipping his hand under her skirt, thankful that she decided against wearing jeans.

Sookie gasped into his mouth as she felt two long fingers enter her moist center, arching her back to give him better access. She came hard, muffling her screams against his shoulder.

Eric lowered his zipper, taking his hard cock out, and pushing inside her with one quick thrust. He met her lips again, knowing how loud she tended to get. They hit some unexpected turbulence, which made for a bumpy experience, but nothing would stop him now. He pumped his member a few more times, feeling how close she was. "Let yourself go, lover. I'll catch you."

She did just that, coming undone around him and this time digging her teeth in his shoulder, which had him following right behind her.

Eric was breathing heavily as he lowered her from the sink, being careful not to jostle her still injured arm. The doctor said she would need to keep the cast on for at least two weeks. He didn't agree that she should leave town until it came off, but Sookie wasn't about to stick around for much longer. Not after she heard about his confrontation with Bill in the waiting room. Injury or not, she was stubborn as a mule and would do whatever she wanted, it was one of the things he loved about her.

Sookie fixed herself up, checking in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable.

Eric stuck his head out of the door, seeing that no one was lurking around. He left the bathroom first, heading back to his seat, Sookie making her leave a minute later.

She rested her head against the window, feeling pleased with herself. "You were right, that wasn't so bad."

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, content in each other's embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You're here!" Olivia yelled, running over to the doorway to embrace her dad and Sookie.

"Slow down, love, be careful of her arm," Eric explained.

That stopped the girl in her tracks, seeming to just notice the cast, and remembering what her dad told her about Sookie's injury. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not so much anymore, but the doctor gave me some painkillers. I'll be as good as new in no time. I would very much like that hug now."

Olivia did just that, avoiding her arm entirely. "I have so much to tell you," she said, tugging on Sookie's other arm and pulling her over to the living room, bouncing along the way. "I told Jimmy how I felt, and he totally feels the same way. He asked me to be his girlfriend officially, and he even kissed me. It wasn't as disgusting as I thought it would be."

Eric groaned. "All right, I'm not listening to this. I'll be in the kitchen with Pam if you ladies need me."

Sookie laughed, never seeing him move so fast. "I don't think your dad is quite ready to hear that you're already kissing boys, but I'm very happy for you."

Olivia nodded eagerly. "I invited him to my birthday party next month. I'm glad you'll be here for it."

"So am I. Almost a teenager, huh? Your poor father."

"Don't remind me," Eric called from the kitchen.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You know, if you don't want to hear this conversation, you shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"Sometimes I can't help it," he responded.

She turned back to Olivia. "Would you like to help me unpack my things? That would at least give us some privacy."

Olivia nodded again, helping Sookie with one of her bags as they headed over to her dad's room, Emma meeting them a second later, who was just as careful when giving Sookie a hug. Olivia kept going on about Jimmy, and how great it was to have a boyfriend.

Emma scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Gross, you kissed a boy? That's just icky."

Sookie laughed. "You won't think so in a few years."

"God," Eric muttered, choosing that moment to walk by his room. "Why couldn't I have had a son?" he teased, knowing he wouldn't trade his girls for anything in the world, but it was bad enough one was already dating. He couldn't think about his little Emma following in her sister's footsteps so soon.

Sookie shoved him with her good arm, shutting the door in the process. "What part of privacy did you not get?" She heard him laugh through the closed door, and then walk away. Sookie turned back to the girls, giving them a smile. "I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

Later that night, Sookie cuddled up against Eric, laying her head on his chest. It was the first night in her new place, and she loved that she got to share it with him. Being beside him in bed, his strong arms wrapped around her, she finally felt at home.

"I could get used to this."

He kissed her temple. "I should hope so because now that I have you here, I'm never letting you go again. I wasn't kidding about tying you to the bed if I had to."

She laughed. "You'll likely get no complaints out of me, but we should be careful. I have to remember that there are children close by, we wouldn't want to scar them for life."

"Trust me; those girls can sleep through anything. When Emma was a baby, I was probably the only father who kept pestering the doctor because my daughter slept too much. Loud noises seemed to sooth her, instead of the other way around. For a while there, I panicked that something was wrong with her ears. Don't worry, they won't hear a thing."

Sookie laid her hand on his bare chest, trailing her fingers down his smooth stomach. "That's good to know."

"Lower," he claimed, pleased when she did just that.

Sookie slipped her hand under the sheet, cupping his balls, and loving the fact he tended to sleep in the nude. It made everything that much easier. "Is this better?"

Eric groaned, throwing his head back as she continued to stroke his manhood. "Much, but I would rather be elsewhere."

Before Sookie could ask what he had in mind, he was moving on top of her, impaling her pussy in one quick plunge. "Oh, fuck," she gasped out, not usually one to curse, but it seemed like the thing to do at the moment.

"Squeeze me, lover, just like that. You always feel so good." He fucked her hard and fast, pleased by the sounds of her moans, and knowing that she was close.

Sookie bit her lip, crying out her release and digging her nails in his shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind.

Eric rested on top of her, panting, moving his body a second later as to not crush her with his large frame. "You are magnificent."

She blushed, burying her head against his neck. "You're not so bad yourself."

Eric turned on his side, so he could get a better look at her, brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm really glad you're here, Sookie. I love you very much."

She felt tears in her eyes at his declaration, kissing his lips sweetly. How was it possible to love someone so much after only a few weeks? Sookie normally wouldn't believe that was feasible, but she wasn't about to question it. She knew exactly what she was feeling, and that was the only thing that mattered. "I love you, too."

* * *

"This isn't like some hick bar in the country, my dear Sookie. It's a real bar, with a lot of lowlifes who get really grabby when they've had one too many drinks. Your ass will be fondled on a daily basis; I just hope you can handle it. If you can't, it's best to tell me now. I'm not one to give a job to someone who can't take the heat."

Sookie knew Pam was only trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't going to work. "You think Merlotte's hasn't had its share of drunken lowlifes? I've been grabbed before; it's nothing I can't handle."

"Wait, I'm having second thoughts about this," Eric spoke up. "I've seen the people who inhabit your bar, Pam. I don't think I want Sookie working there."

She gave him a pointed look. "What did we talk about, Eric? I'm my own person, perfectly capable of making my own decisions. It got me here, didn't it? I can take care of myself, been doing it for a long time now. I don't need you to worry about me, but if I'm going to live here, I need to get a job, and being a waitress is pretty much all I know. I'll be fine."

"Yes, big brother, she'll be fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep a special eye on her."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I just bet you will, but hands off. I don't need her to be groped by you, too."

She scoffed. "I am a professional, Eric. I would never grope the employee's; who do you take me for?"

"Oh, so that wasn't you screwing your recent bartender in the back alley a couple of weeks ago?"

Pam scowled at him. "She was perfectly willing. I only mean that I wouldn't do anything to Sookie that she wasn't asking for."

"You better not. And you will keep that fucker Quinn far away; I don't know why you haven't fired him yet. He's completely incompetent, and I know how he treats the other waitresses," Eric stated. "If anything happens to her…"

"I am still in the room," Sookie cut in, pulling Eric into the kitchen to have a private word with him. "You need to calm down, you're starting to turn red and nothing's even happened yet. If this is how you're gonna react after only a week, I don't even want to think about how you'll be months from now. You have to stop thinking that something bad is always going to happen to me, Eric. I'm not in Bon Temps anymore; no one here is out to get me. I think we've seen the last of Bill, and I heard from Amelia that Lorena was sent to some psychiatric ward for rehabilitation. I'm perfectly safe, okay? I like that you always want to protect me, but sometimes you just have to let me handle things on my own. I won't be coddled, Eric. When I was with Bill, he hardly let me do anything by myself. He started to make me feel like I wasn't capable, but now I know it was only so he could make sure I was always there for him. That I was a perfect little puppet, he could tell me to jump and I would ask how high. I won't be in that situation again."

Eric shook his head, feeling appalled to even be compared to that man. "I am nothing like him, and I definitely know what you're capable of. It's so much more than he ever gave you credit for, but I'm always going to worry about you. If you don't want me to, you might as well tell me to stop breathing. You have a better chance of that."

She smiled now, cupping his cheek tenderly. "I wouldn't go that far. Look, I'm not telling you to stop worrying; I know that's not possible. I just don't need you to worry so much."

He nodded. "I'll try."

Sookie kissed him, putting all her feelings behind the gesture. "That's good enough for me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Sookie got the go ahead from her doctor, she was free of the cast and ready to begin work at her new job. Pam was right about one thing, her bar was definitely not like others Sookie had been to in the past. It was called Valhalla, and looked to be partly a strip club as well, poles in the middle of the bar where scantily clad women were dancing without a care in the world. Her eyes widened when she saw how little the waitress' wore, no wonder they tended to get groped all the time. She suddenly missed her Merlotte's uniform, at least it was decent.

"I know you're the boss and all, but I'm telling you right now, there's no way I'm wearing that."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I already had this talk with Eric. Did you really think he would let me dress you up in our regular attire? I ordered a special, prudish outfit for you. He figured it was something you would agree with."

For some reason, Sookie felt offended by her implication. "I'm hardly a prude. I just don't care to dress like a slut, there's nothing wrong with that."

"If you say so, I can tell you're going to be a lot of fun," Pam replied.

Sookie couldn't be sure if she was being sarcastic or not, but anything else she would have said was put on hold by a booming voice.

"Well, what do we have here? Some fresh blood, I see."

She turned to see a beast of a man standing behind her. He was huge, even bigger than Eric. Completely bald, and if Sookie didn't know better, she could have sworn that his eyes were violet, but it must have been the lights playing tricks on her.

"This is John Quinn, one of our bartenders," Pam introduced him. "You are not to come near her, you understand? I won't have my brother complaining to me about you again. Don't forget, one more strike is all you get before I have you tossed out of here. I've given you enough chances as it is."

Quinn held his hands up in surrender, staring Sookie up and down. "I'll be a good boy, wouldn't wanna scare the girl away on her first day. I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me, your brother's just jealous because I can get more tail than him."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him. She understood Eric's concerns now, this man was definitely trouble and wasn't someone Sookie wanted to associate with. It was a big place; she would just have to do her best to avoid him.

"Oh, damn, I'm already getting the death glare. You must be Eric's new girl. That would explain why he wants you to stay away from me. I guess he's still bitter that I took his last girlfriend, if you could even call her that. I'm surprised he would let a pretty thing like you work at a place like this. No worries, babe, I'll keep my distance."

There was something about the look in his eyes that Sookie really didn't trust, but she wasn't about to let him get to her. After dealing with Bill's crap, she could pretty much take on anything.

* * *

"I've gotta hand it to you, Sookie. You're a natural at this. I didn't even see you flinch when Victor invaded your personal space. He's one of the biggest drunken idiots we attract here, and you dealt with him like a pro."

Sookie was pleased that Pam was impressed, but honestly didn't know if she could keep doing this every day. It was a job, though, and possibly the only one she would be able to get. Until Pam decided to give her the boot for some reason, she was willing to stick it out.

Pam groaned. "Fuck, how the hell do these minors keep getting in here? That little punk was thrown out twice last week. I need a new bouncer."

Sookie watched her go deal with the situation, shaking her head in amusement, until she glanced over at the bar and caught Quinn gazing at her creepily, licking his lips in the process. She cringed, flipped him the bird, and then went back to cleaning off her last table for the night.

* * *

"God, I can't feel my feet."

Eric chuckled, massaging said feet, satisfied when she let out a soft moan.

"So much better," Sookie claimed. "I don't think I sat down once all day. Your sister is a slave driver, and you so weren't kidding about the people who go there. It's like just because a girl wears a short skirt, these jerks think it's okay to grab her. And that Quinn guy? What a total creep, you definitely weren't wrong about him."

Eric flinched, pulling away from her. "Did he do anything to you?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, I avoided him every chance I got. Luckily, he was too busy focusing on the strippers to pay much attention to me, but I still got bad vibes from him. He said something about stealing your last girlfriend, you never told me that."

He shrugged. "It's not important. Sophie-Anne wasn't much of a girlfriend, he was welcome to her. I just know what he's capable of, and it worries me having you around him all the time."

She turned to look at him. "Hey, I told you that you didn't have to worry. I'll never go anywhere with him alone, it'll always be at the club surrounded by lots of people. Plus, he knows that if he tries anything, Pam will fire him in a heartbeat. She made it very clear that his ass is getting canned if he screws up again."

"I don't know why she hasn't fired him yet. It can't be that difficult to find another bartender, but I trust that she knows what she's doing. If he gets out of line at all, no matter what it is, you don't hesitate to tell me."

Sookie nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "I promise."

* * *

She was pulled out of a deep slumber by a knock on their bedroom door, looking up to see Emma's head peeking in.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sookie whispered, trying not to wake Eric.

Emma stepped further into the room, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. "I had a bad dream. Can I stay in here tonight?"

Sookie nodded, holding her arms out to Emma, who didn't hesitate to move into them. She picked the child up, placing her in between her and Eric, getting her situated under the covers.

Emma rested her head on Sookie's shoulder, and falling asleep immediately after.

Sookie lay there staring at the girl, running her fingers through her blonde locks. It wasn't long before she drifted back off herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sookie awoke to find Eric staring at her, a warm expression on his face.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nearly an hour now, I found a stowaway in our bed. After I took her back to her room, I just wanted to watch you for a while."

Sookie smiled. "That's not at all weird."

He smiled as well, kissing her lips sweetly. "I promise that I was a perfect gentleman. Seeing my daughter cuddled to your side, it was a gorgeous sight. I love how comfortable they are with you."

"They're great kids. I think that has a lot to do with their amazing father."

"I do my best," Eric replied, "and now I have to get my wonderful children off to school." He kissed her one more time before hopping out of bed, quickly putting on some clothes, and feeling relieved that he kept his boxers on last night. "I have to be at the site early today. We're working on that new building near the park, lots of structure to deal with. I'll be glad when it's all over."

Sookie lay back in bed once he left the room, glad that she didn't have to work until later that night. She had the whole day ahead of her, and knew just what she wanted to do.

* * *

Finding the construction site was easy, but Sookie wasn't prepared for the numerous women standing around, mouths watering as they watched the half naked men work with their power tools, one of those men being her boyfriend. Sookie may have already seen him in all his glory, but this was definitely a sight to behold. Eric was wearing tight jeans, sweat dripping down his shirtless chest. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a hard hat on his head. It was every woman's ultimate fantasy, and Sookie still couldn't believe that he was all hers. These women could look all they wanted, but she knew who he would be coming home to.

* * *

"This job is awesome, man. We're looked upon like Greek Gods; I wouldn't mind taking one or two of these ladies for a test drive. "

Eric rolled his eyes, relieved that he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sookie was all the woman he needed; he didn't much care for his coworker's way of playing the field. Alcide was the love 'em and leave 'em type, but that life just wasn't for him.

"I already have my eye set on the pretty little blonde in front."

He glanced up, his eyes narrowing at the blonde Alcide was checking out. "Eyes off, Herveaux, that one is mine."

"Oh, crap, that's Sookie?" he wondered, giving a low whistle. "You're a lucky bastard, Northman."

Eric grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Hello, lover, what are you doing here?"

Sookie kissed him, feeling the stare of every woman burning into her back, but could really care less. "I just wanted to see where you worked, and if you were available to join me for lunch."

He nodded. "I have my break in five minutes. I'll meet you at the café down the street," Eric said, kissing her once again, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're here."

Sookie knew he meant more than just here at the construction site, but she only smiled, and then headed in the other direction, back through the crowd of horny women.

"That is one lucky bitch."

She heard a voice say, a bigger smile forming on her face. It didn't get much better than this.

* * *

"So, how are things going? I'm glad you finally took time out of your busy schedule to call me. You're not forgetting your friends already, are you?"

Sookie felt shame go through her, knowing that Amelia was only teasing, but still felt bad for not contacting her sooner. "I'm sorry, Ames, it's just been so hectic here. With moving in, and starting my new job, I don't seem to have much time to myself. Not that I regret coming here, it's been really great so far."

"I'm happy for you, Sook, don't worry about it. I've been pretty busy, too. Not like I've been waiting around the phone for you to call," Amelia told her. "Jason and Crystal got into a fight; he found her screwing some other guy in their bed. From what I heard, he didn't even care; he was just worried about her hurting the baby. Just when you think that man isn't capable of change, he actually puts the fetus first."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if it wasn't for her being pregnant, I would have told Jason to leave her long ago. She's nothing but trash, and I'm not usually one to speak ill of people, but you know it's true. I don't see how they're going to deal with a baby. I feel for this child, and she's not even born yet."

Amelia agreed. "I wish her luck having them for parents. That baby is gonna need you in her life."

She sighed. "I know, and I wish I could be there for her, but she's Jason's responsibility. You'll keep a close eye on him, right? Let me know if anything goes wrong? I can't help but worry about him."

"No problem, I have spies everywhere. If something happens, you'll be the first to know. Now, tell me more about Pam. Eric is pretty determined that we would hit it off. Is she a hot piece of ass?"

Sookie laughed, it was nice talking with her friend again.

* * *

Two more weeks went by and it was time for Olivia's thirteenth birthday, a day Eric was truly dreading.

"Come on, it won't be so terrible to have a teenager in the house. She's always seemed much older, anyway."

Eric glowered at her. "That doesn't make me feel any better. I saw that boy she's so crazy about. He brought her flowers, and kissed her cheek. My princess is still just a baby; she should be getting dolls for presents. Not flowers, and certainly not a boyfriend. Where did I go wrong?"

Sookie patted him on the back. "Olivia's growing up, Eric, that's what she's been trying to tell you. I know you'll always think of her as your little girl, but that's just not the case anymore. It'll be okay, you'll see that it's not so bad."

He nodded, knowing that she was right. "Can we lock Emma up until she's thirty? I don't think I can go through this a second time."

"I think that can be arranged."

Eric smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She always knew just how to make him feel better. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

She touched her lips to his. "And I love you, Mr. Northman."

They turned to see the kids playing pin the tail on the donkey, Olivia was laughing as Jimmy spun her around.

At least it was a children's game that he was familiar with, if they were playing spin the bottle, Eric would have really had that stroke.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sookie knew she would regret walking into Pam's office without knocking first, but thought for sure her boss was out at the store. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Pam pulled away from the young woman she was straddling on her desk, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'll let it go this time, but you should really be more careful. My dear Sookie, this is Yvetta, she's one of our dancers. You've probably seen her around."

Sookie saw a bit more of this woman than she ever wanted to see, but nodded her head. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"Pleasure," Yvetta responded, fixing her skirt and leaving the office, without so much as a glance to them.

"She seems nice," Sookie said sarcastically to ease some of the tension in the room. "Russian? I could detect a hint of an accent."

Pam rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Stackhouse? I was in the middle of entertaining before you rudely interrupted me. It better be damn important."

"I was going to leave you a note, it's not like I knew you were still here. I really think you need to do something about Quinn, he is completely inappropriate. He keeps hitting on me, and I don't much care for it. I know Eric wouldn't, either. I've tried ignoring him, but it's just not working. In fact, it seems to turn him on even more," she finished with distaste.

Pam nodded, looking into her vanity mirror to fix her lipstick. "I'll handle him. Why don't you be a good little girl and toddle home now? Your shift was over ten minutes ago."

Sookie nodded as well, eager to do just that, even though she hated being talked to like a child. It felt like this night would never end. Before she left the bar, she could feel as if someone was watching her, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She just shrugged it off and exited the establishment, taking in the fresh air. Sookie couldn't wait to be back home with Eric and the girls; it was like a part of her was missing when she wasn't with them. She smiled at the thought. They were her family now, and there was nothing more natural than that.

* * *

She gasped into his mouth, throwing her head back as Eric spread kisses down the smooth column of her throat, leaving little nips and licks along the way.

"You'll give me a hickey if you don't stop."

He chuckled. "Good, then everyone will know that you belong to another."

That was pretty obvious, whether he marked her or not.

Eric kissed her lips one more time, moving to her side, and wrapping his arms firmly around her. "How is everything at work? Pam won't tell me how you're doing. I figured if it was something important, you would tell me yourself, but I'm very curious to know what has gotten you distracted. You're usually too tired to do much of anything when you return home."

Sookie let out a sigh, turning to look at him. "It's nothing, just more exhausting than I thought. And no offense to Pam's business, but I'm honestly surprised she hasn't been shut down by now. The way people act, I don't know how there hasn't been more problems with the police."

"Pam is great at keeping things in order, as best she can. Besides, the police chief is an old friend of ours. As long as everything is kept at least somewhat civil, he won't give her a hard time."

Sookie nodded, deciding it would be best not to tell Eric about any of her recent troubles with Quinn. It would just get him all worked up, and she didn't want that right now. She wanted to have a nice, peaceful night in with her boyfriend. Everything else could wait for another day.

* * *

To say Quinn wasn't happy would have been an understatement; apparently Pam finally decided to fire him. Sookie wasn't the only one to complain about his behavior, and she guessed that Pam finally had enough. She really couldn't feel at all sorry for him; he brought this on himself, but was just beyond relieved to not have to deal with the barbarian anymore.

The day carried on like any other, and Sookie walked through the club with a smile on her face. Feeling like she could finally do her job, without worrying about someone watching her every move. Sookie headed into the storage closet for more supplies when she realized they were out of napkins. The door suddenly closed behind her, and she turned around to see the large frame of Quinn blocking her in. Sookie backed away as far as she could, but there was no escape. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking at the look of anger on his face.

"I know you're the reason I got fired. Eric's little whore complained about me, so of course Pam will do anything the bitch of her brother says. What's the matter, little girl? You couldn't take some harmless flirting?"

Screw being scared, Sookie was just really ticked off at that point. "Harmless flirting? Sexual harassment is hardly harmless, you asshole. You touched me, invaded my space, and wouldn't leave me alone when I told you to. You're just lucky I never said anything to Eric, or losing your job would have been the least of your worries."

Quinn barked out a laugh. "You think I'm afraid of him? Northman is nothing but a pussy; I don't even know how he landed a girl like you in the first place. All I know is that I'm not leaving here without taking a little something of his with me."

The fear was back as Quinn grabbed for her, wrapping his beefy hands around her arms and squeezing hard. She yelled out, but knowing that with the loud music of the club, no one was likely to hear her.

He slapped a hand over her mouth, using the other one to rip open her shirt.

Sookie tried to fight him off, but Quinn was too strong as he shoved her against the back shelf, causing her to hit her head in the process. Tears stung her eyes when he fondled her breasts, a look of pure sadistic glee on his features, but it was short-lived when the door to the storage room was thrown open, a fist finding its way into Quinn's face, which forced him to let her go. She glanced up in relief to see Eric standing there, anger radiating through his body as he grabbed for Quinn and yanked him out of the closet.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Eric yelled, decking Quinn one more time, and watching in satisfaction as he went down.

Pam hurried over to them. "Fucker, I knew he wouldn't leave willingly. I didn't think he would go after you, Sookie."

She was shaking like a leaf, feeling more tears fall when Eric wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I want him off the property for good, Pamela. You tell anyone to notify me if he's seen here again. I've had about enough of his bullshit; this never would have happened if you got rid of him a long time ago like I told you to."

Pam was taken aback, but nodded after a moment. "I've called the cops to deal with him. He'll never be allowed back, I promise. The bastard has been sneaking drinks on the job. He was hammered tonight, and that's why he probably reacted so strongly. You were right, Eric, I shouldn't have kept him on this long. I won't make a mistake like that again, you have my word."

Sookie placed a calming hand on Eric's chest, letting him lead her away to Pam's office. Once his anger seemed to pass, she finally decided to say something. "Why are you here? Not that I wasn't grateful, there's no telling what could have happened if you didn't show up, but why did you?"

"Pam asked me to fill in until she found another replacement bartender, and it's a good thing she did. When I saw that he had you cornered, I've never been so terrified in my life. Not to mention severely pissed off, I've always hated that guy, but this was the last straw. Are you all right? Did he hurt you at all before I got there?" Eric wondered, seeming to just take notice of the fact that her shirt was torn, more anger ripping through him.

She shook her head. "I only banged my head, but it could have been a lot worse. I'm so glad you're here."

He hugged her then, never wanting to let her go. "You're safe now, dear one."

"You didn't have to yell at Pam like that. I know you're her brother and you had every right to be mad, but this is her place."

"Now it is," Eric responded, "but it used to be mine. Pam still lets me call some of the shots whenever it's necessary, and she knew how much I wanted Quinn gone. I think she just kept him on to bother me, but she'll sure be regretting that now."

Sookie's eyes widened. "I didn't know you used to own the bar. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago, that part of my life is done with. I gave it up after Felicia died, it didn't seem to matter anymore. I'm a father, and this isn't the life I want for my kids. The hours were horrible; I never would have been able to see them very often. Pam was my partner then, and I knew how much she wanted to be an owner, so I signed the bar over to her. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice. This actually used to be my office, but you can hardly even tell with all the changes she's made."

That was for sure, Sookie never would have known if he didn't point it out. "Can we go home now? I'm really tired, and just want to put this whole day behind me."

Eric agreed, taking his jacket off to place around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Yes, my love, we can go now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next few weeks went by smoothly, now that Quinn was out of the picture. Before she was able to go home with Eric, she had to wait for the police to give her statement of what happened. And she wasn't the only one who came forward about Quinn; it looked like he would be stuck behind bars for a while. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. Sookie could finally enjoy being at work now, well, as much as she ever could be surrounded by these people. That Yvetta girl for one, she didn't know what Pam saw in her. The girl was flaky, and acted like she was the best thing since sliced bread. When Sookie brought that up to Pam, she just shrugged it off with a wave of her hand, explaining that Yvetta was just someone to give her a release after a hard day, nothing more than that.

It wasn't Sookie's place, but she worried that Pam would never find someone to settle down with at this rate. Not that Pam would ever actually admit to wanting that, but could easily see the way she looked at Eric when he was with the girls. Pam may claim she didn't want that kind of life, but in Sookie's opinion, it was all just a front. She wasn't as tough as she appeared to those around her, but bringing that up would only likely upset her. With that thought in mind, Sookie carried on with her work, hoping that Pam would eventually come to her senses on her own.

* * *

"This conversation is over, Olivia. You've pulled the stomachache excuse before when you had a big test; I'm not falling for it again."

"This isn't the same thing, Dad. I'm telling the truth, my tummy has been bothering me for days. I just never cared to say anything before, but now it's gotten worse. Please, don't make me go to school today," she pleaded.

Eric gave her a look. "You expect for me to believe that when I know you have a Math test today? One that I know you are not prepared for, even though I told you how important it was to study."

Sookie tried not to eavesdrop, but it was a losing battle. She remembered a time when she would try to get out of going to school, but it was mostly because the school bully liked to make it a habit to torment her. Sookie wondered if this had something more to do with Jimmy than it was the test itself. Olivia hadn't been talking about him much lately. That led Sookie to believe there was possibly trouble in paradise.

Eric wasn't giving in this time. "I have to go. I'm already late enough as it is. Sookie will take you girls to school today; we're not discussing this again. Just try your best; I'm sure you'll do a fine job. There's nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead, hurrying over to the front door where Sookie was waiting. "You'll make sure she gets there okay, right? She'll get over whatever's bothering her eventually, but she can't afford to miss another day. Olivia has to know that she can't always pull this stuff; it's hard to see that she's growing up when she keeps acting like a child. Tough love, can you handle it?"

Sookie nodded, and with a parting kiss to her cheek, Eric was out the door. She finished getting Emma ready for school, and then turned back to Olivia who was sitting on the couch, clutching her stomach like she was in agony. The girl looked up at her, and when Sookie saw the tears, she knew something was seriously wrong. Kneeling down to be closer to her, Sookie took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Is your tummy really bothering you, or is this just to get out of going to school? I need you to be honest with me, honey."

Olivia nodded, tears streaming down her face at the pain. "It really hurts."

That was all Sookie needed to hear, knowing a lie when she saw one, and this girl was definitely telling the truth. For the last week or so, Sookie's belly had been feeling a bit queasy as well, but she didn't think it was worth mentioning. Now she had to wonder if maybe there was a stomach bug going around, but she would deal with that later. "Come on, we're going to the hospital." She pulled Olivia up slowly and over to the door, once Emma was ready, they headed out for the nearest hospital. Sookie just prayed she was doing the right thing, and that Eric wouldn't be mad at her for defying him, but if something was really wrong, she couldn't ignore that. He would just have to understand.

* * *

"How can you stand being with the same woman every day? I could never do that. I tend to get bored too easily."

Eric rolled his eyes. "How are we even friends? You just haven't found the right woman yet. When it happens, you'll see that it's not such a bad thing to wake up to the same face for the rest of your life."

Alcide shook his head. "Doubtful, that's just not for me. Your sister has it right, and if she was at all interested in a penis…"

Eric held his hand up, effectively cutting him off. "I beg you not to finish that sentence. Let's just be glad she isn't, or I'd have to kill you for even thinking of going after her."

He laughed. "Don't worry; she's not really my type. I was just making an observation."

"It would be best if you kept those to yourself."

Alcide nodded. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Sookie is quite the hottie, though; I can understand you giving up everything for her."

"I haven't given anything up," Eric claimed.

"That's right; she's the one who gave everything up to move here for you. I'll say it again, you're one lucky bastard."

Eric didn't know why, but that was the first time he felt guilty since having Sookie move in with him. She never mentioned anything about having regrets, but he could tell how much she missed her friends. She spent nearly two hours with Amelia on the phone the other day, and once the call ended, this wave of sadness took over her. Eric would have to remedy that, talk to Amelia without Sookie knowing about it, and convince her to visit. Although, he had a feeling it wouldn't take much convincing.

"Northman! You have a phone call in the office. I think it's your girlfriend, make it quick. Your break is nearly over."

Eric was broken out of his reverie by his boss' voice, wondering why Sookie would be calling him now. He quickly got up to take the phone, his face draining of all color when he realized his little girl was in the hospital with appendicitis. After that, he couldn't leave fast enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Eric immediately found Sookie in the waiting room, running over to her and enveloping her in a hug, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Is she all right?" he wondered frantically.

Sookie nodded. "She's still in surgery. The doctor said she should make a full recovery, and that she got here just in time."

Eric ran his shaking fingers through his hair. "It's all my fault for not listening to her. I sent her off to school. There's no telling what could have happened. Her appendix could have burst. God, if you didn't bring her here when you did, I can't even think about it. I owe you everything, Sookie. I'm a horrible father. What kind of man ignores his daughter's pleas when she's in so much pain? I should have seen it."

"Don't do this to yourself, sweetie. It's not your fault, there's no way you could have known this would happen."

He shook his head. "But you listened to her; you got her here when it counted. Does she hate me?"

"She could never hate you," Sookie explained.

Eric took her back in his arms, smothering kisses along her face, and then finally reaching her mouth. "I don't know where I would be right now if you weren't in my life."

Tears formed at his declaration, squeezing him just as tight. "You'll never have to worry about that."

He wiped his own eyes of the tears he shed, giving her a small smile. "Where's Emma?"

"I called Pam to come and get her. I figured you wouldn't want her waiting around a hospital."

Eric nodded, cupping her cheek tenderly. "You always think of everything. Thank you, my lover; I would be lost without you."

Sookie knew that couldn't be true, but it was nice to hear all the same. She took in a deep breath when the doctor arrived shortly after, praying that everything went smoothly.

"The surgery was a success, Olivia is doing very well. She's unconscious at the moment, but should be awaking in the next hour or so. Before the operation, she asked for her mother to be the first person she sees."

Sookie was stunned, wondering if Olivia was referring to her, but not knowing who else she could have been talking about.

Eric felt choked up, giving the doctor a nod. "Thank you," he managed to get out, not knowing what else to say.

The doctor nodded as well, and then took off down the hall.

Sookie turned to Eric, the shock still written all over her features. "Did she call me her mother? She could have just been delirious, right? They gave her something to knock her out before the surgery, so maybe she didn't know what she was saying at the time. It probably didn't mean anything."

Eric smiled at her adorable ramblings. "I think it means that she's starting to see you as her mother. You saved her life, Sookie, that definitely means something. And when we get home, I'm going to show you just how much it means to me. If I lost my daughter today…" his voice trailed off, not able to finish that sentence. "I can't even contemplate it, and I know you don't think you did much, but it's more than I could ever ask for."

Sookie let him wrap her in his strong embrace, resting her head against his chest. For right now, everything was perfect, but if this wasn't a stomach bug, then what was wrong with her?

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Olivia gave a small smile, trying to sit up as best she could. "Better, it could have been worse."

Sookie took in another breath. "Your father is here, and he feels terrible for what happened. He's being pretty hard on himself and taking all the blame, but I know he's very sorry. I think he's worried to come in here, until you say it's okay."

Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing he was lurking outside of the door. Her dad could be such a dork sometimes. "You can come in, Daddy. I'm not mad at you."

Eric walked in then, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his little girl in a hospital bed, but he forced a smile on his face. He sat at her side, taking one of her hands in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have listened to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure, you're a grown up, you all make mistakes every now and then. I've lied before, it's not like you had any reason to believe me. I promise I'll never tell another lie, it sucks when no one believes you. I don't ever wanna feel like that again. From now on, you'll get nothing but the truth out of me."

Eric was finding that very hard to consider, but he would take it. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, kissing the crown of her head. "I love you very much, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," she responded.

"I'll just call Pam to let her know that everything is all right."

When he was gone, Sookie took the seat he was vacating. "Could I ask you something?"

Olivia nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"The doctor mentioned that you wanted your mother. Were you referring to me?"

She smiled. "Duh, who else would I be talking about?"

Sookie smiled as well. "It's just; you've never called me that before. I know you had a wonderful mother, and I could never take her place. I guess it just came as a surprise to me."

"Is it okay I called you that?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I just didn't know if you were quite there yet, but I definitely don't mind hearing it," Sookie told her.

Olivia glanced away from her gaze, letting out a breath before meeting Sookie's eyes again. "I didn't really get to know my mom, but I'm glad you're with my dad. I would have hated for him to be alone. There was a time when I thought he would never move on, but it's good that he has. You make him happy, and it's not something I've seen in a while. It also means a lot that you care about us, anyone else would have just taken me to school and been done with it. You knew my dad could get mad, but you still brought me here. Only a mother would have risked that."

Sookie wiped at her eyes, not even realizing she was crying. She had been really emotional these last few days. "It means a lot to hear you say that, and you girls are very important to me. I love you just as much as your father, nothing could ever change that."

Olivia smiled, lying back down in bed.

Sookie could tell that she was tired, standing up to let her get some rest, and kissing her forehead before leaving the room. When she got back to the hall, it suddenly seemed a lot smaller. The air was thin, and Sookie was finding it hard to breathe. The last thing she remembered doing was clutching her stomach before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't know much about the medical field, except what I get from movies and TV. Hopefully this chapter makes some sense, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed=)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Are you sure everything is fine?"

Dr. Sanchez nodded. "Yes, Mr. Northman, but there is more you need to consider about Miss Stackhouse's condition."

Sookie raised her eyebrows, exchanging a confused glance with Eric at the doctor's words. "What condition? I thought I just fainted?"

"We took a blood test to determine the reason for your fainting, and it appears that you are pregnant."

Her eyes widened, noticing that Eric's expression mirrored her own. "I'm pregnant? Are you sure?"

He nodded again, taking his glasses off to clean them before putting them back on. "I would say about eight weeks along, but there is something we need to discuss. Your baby is fine as of right now, and the fall didn't cause much damage, but there is a condition called placenta previa. It means that if taken to full term, there is a possibility of not being able to survive the birth. It's too soon to tell now, but if you allow the pregnancy to continue, there is a slight chance of hemorrhaging, which could have dire consequences for you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she squeezed Eric's hand tighter, knowing how scary this must be for him as well, having gone through something similar with his wife. "So, what you're saying is my only alternative is to have an abortion?"

"I'm not saying that. Some women who develop the condition end up going through a partially smooth labor, but others aren't willing to risk it."

Sookie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No, I can't do that. I won't kill my baby. You don't have to tell me there's hardly anything there now, I know that, but I won't go through with it. I'll take the risk; you said there's only a slight chance. I can't get rid of my baby on a slight chance, for all we know, everything will end up being okay. Like you said, it's really soon, things could get better, right?" She couldn't look at Eric, it wasn't right of her to make this decision without talking to him first, but this was her body. Abortion just wasn't an option, and she hoped he understood that.

"Yes, I will prescribe you some antibiotics that could be helpful. Other than that, you would need to take better care of yourself, no added stress. Your blood pressure is a bit higher than it should be, which will put you at more of a risk. If you take it easy for the remainder of this pregnancy, you will lower your chances of having a difficult labor, but I can't make you any promises. This is the most we can do at the moment."

Sookie nodded, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you, I'll do that."

With a nod to the couple, Dr. Sanchez left the room to give them some privacy.

"You've been pretty quiet, what do you think about all of this?"

Eric sat down, rubbing his face and feeling beyond exhausted. "What do you want me to say? You seem to have it all figured out."

She moved to sit beside him, taking his hand in hers. "Don't be like that, Eric. Do you really want me to have an abortion? This is our child, I could never do that. I believe in my heart that everything will be okay. I need you to believe that, too. I'm really scared, but it helps to know that I'm not alone in this."

He squeezed her hand. "You'll never be alone, and of course I would never ask you to have an abortion, but that won't stop me from being terrified. I've had to raise the girls by myself for far too long now. I can't go through that again. If I lost you…"

Sookie kissed him, not needing to hear the rest of that sentence. "You won't ever lose me."

"You can't know that," Eric whispered sadly. "Losing Felicia nearly destroyed me, but if I lost you, I'm afraid there won't be any coming back after that. And my girls, they love you so much. I can't watch them lose another mother. I know this is the right thing to do, and having a child with you would be a blessing, but is the risk really worth it?"

"It's worth everything. The best thing we can do right now is just listen to the doctor. If he has hope for us, we should do the same. I guess going back to work won't really be a good idea, seeing how stressful it can be. What are we going to tell the girls? They might not understand what's going on, and I would hate to worry them."

Eric agreed. "We can tell them you're pregnant, but I don't think we should mention more than that. Not just yet, anyway. I want them to know that nothing is wrong. That we are going to have a new addition to the family, and everything is as it should be. We'll just say you decided to take an early break from work, and you wanted to stay home to spend more time with them. I'm going to bartend for Pam until she finds a permanent replacement, but I'm worried about leaving you alone at night."

"Don't be, I'll be fine. We could use the extra hours since I won't be working for a while. See, everything is going to be okay. We can do this."

Eric gave her a small smile, kissing her on the cheek. He really prayed that she was right.

* * *

"Do you need anything?"

Sookie shook her head. She loved that he constantly wanted to be there for her, but it was starting to grate on her nerves. "I'm fine, not much has changed since you asked me five minutes ago. Eric, you need to stop worrying. If I needed something, I'm still more than capable of getting it myself. All of this pestering is just going to make the girls suspicious, we're supposed to be acting like everything is okay."

He let out a sigh, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "I know, but it's hard not to worry. I just feel helpless, like I should be doing more for you."

"You're doing plenty, but you have to get ready for work now. I'll still be in this same position when you get back, but I feel like I should at least go for a walk or something. The doctor said I had to take it easy, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to stay in bed all the time. I might go crazy if I do."

"Just don't go too far, but you're right, I have to get going." He stood up, kissing her forehead. "Try and get some rest, and don't do too much."

She waved away his concern. "Dually noted, now get out of here."

Eric smiled, doing just that.

Sookie picked up the phone to call Amelia. This was not going to be a fun conversation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Eric entered his bedroom, smiling at the touching scene before him. Sookie was lying in bed, his Olivia cuddled up at her side, her arms around Sookie's bulging stomach. She was exactly six months along now, and so far everything was going well. Even though it seemed like they may be out of the woods, Eric wouldn't get his hopes up too high.

Olivia opened her eyes, seeing that they were no longer alone. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Sookie, and headed out of the room after her dad. "I wasn't bothering her."

"I didn't think you were, princess."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy, is Sookie okay? I'm not stupid, I know something's wrong. You two have been whispering a lot, and she's hardly even left the house. I don't know much about pregnant women, but I know that can't be natural."

Eric sat on the couch, not knowing what to tell her. "She's just tired, sweetheart; pregnancy can take a lot out of a person."

Olivia shook her head, sitting down next to him. "It's more than that. You can tell me, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take it, and I won't say anything to Emma if you think she's too young to know."

Eric stared at his little girl, and even though she always would be to him, it was hard to see her as that anymore. Right now, she looked more like a young woman. He nodded, explaining the entire situation to her, but making it as simple to understand as he could.

Olivia had tears in her eyes when he finished. "Is…Is she gonna die?"

"No, baby, of course not. I would never let that happen."

"But you wouldn't be able to stop it," she said, wiping her eyes. "Mom died and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The doctors couldn't save her. Why would this be any different?"

Eric took her hand in his, trying to calm her down. "This is different because it's Sookie; the situation is not the same. We weren't prepared with your mother; her complications came as a surprise to everyone. We know what to expect this time, and we've done everything we can to get her through this. Sookie has faith that everything will turn out all right, and I believe her. I don't think the fates could possibly be so cruel as to give her to us, only to take her away."

Olivia wanted to believe that, but the fates have been cruel to her before. "She promised to never leave me."

Eric's heart nearly broke then as he pulled his daughter into his arms, letting her cry against his chest. He tried to sooth her as best he could, knowing that there was nothing more he could say to make things better.

* * *

Once he put Olivia to bed after she cried herself to sleep, he made his way back into his room, only to see that Sookie was now wide awake, tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you heard."

She nodded, sobbing even harder when Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"I was wrong to think we could keep this from her. Olivia is not a child anymore, and I think I'm finally starting to realize that. Please don't cry, dear one. I can't stand seeing any of my girls in pain," he whispered, touching his lips to her forehead, and feeling her start to calm down in his embrace.

"Sorry, I think I've just been keeping it all in for too long. I'll be okay now."

Eric pulled away to look at her. "Olivia's strong, she'll get through this. We all will. I'm sure of it."

Sookie smiled, loving his positive attitude. She would have lost it by now if it wasn't for him, but decided that a change of subject was in order. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Crystal had her baby. A healthy girl, Jason is already the protective father. He won't let anyone near her. They named her Bella, which I just know was all Crystal's idea. She's a huge _Twilight_ fan," Sookie said with a roll of her eyes.

Eric laughed. "Sparkling vampires, it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

She had to agree, resting her head against his shoulder. "It looks like Amelia is coming to visit in a couple of months. She wanted to be here for when the baby is born. I told her it wasn't necessary, but you know how stubborn she can be. There was no reasoning with her."

"I'm sure it will be good for you to see her again. Before all of this, I was going to invite her as a surprise."

"That would have been nice," Sookie responded, suddenly feeling very tired. "Are you hoping to finally get that son you've always wanted?"

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you and the baby are healthy. That's all I care about. Besides, I've thought more about that and as much as I would love to have another man around here, I don't think I would quite know how to handle a boy." He looked to see that her eyes were closed, running his fingers through her hair. "Just rest now." Eric moved down her body, pressing a tender kiss to her stomach, and drifting off shortly after.

* * *

"How are you doing, Sook? Is that man taking good care of you?"

She smiled. "He's taking very good care of me, Ames. I can't wait till this pregnancy is over and I can actually see my feet again, I've never been so uncomfortable in my life. I look like a beached whale, but Eric always makes me feel beautiful."

"You lucked out with that one. I'm so loving this whole video chat thing. It's much better than the phone," Amelia told her. "So, I'm coming up in a few weeks, you better be ready for me. And don't try to talk me out of it again; I need to see for myself that you're okay. You're about to give birth to my niece or nephew, I should be there for it. Jason would have come, but he's not about to leave the baby. I'm telling you, Sook, your brother is a changed man ever since Crystal popped the kid out. He's better with her than she is, but Crystal's always been a bit of a bitch. I'd be surprised if she had any maternal bones in her body."

Sookie couldn't agree more. "I'm glad for that, and I can't wait to see my niece. You make sure he sends me pictures, okay?"

Amelia nodded. "Will do, he's already got a ton of them. Yum, don't look now, but there's a sexy stud behind you."

She turned around, laughing at the sight of Eric in a toga, with horns on his head. "Is that supposed to be a Viking?"

Eric shrugged. "It was the best I could do. Hello, Amelia," he said with a wave, and then went to finish getting changed.

"What's that about? Some weird sex game?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "No, there's a costume party at Pam's bar tonight. One of the bartenders called in sick, so Eric offered to fill in again. He had to get a costume on short notice."

Amelia licked her lips. "Well, I definitely approve. Your boy toy has a fine looking ass, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie blocked the web cam, glaring at Eric's exposed backside. "Sweetie, she can see you."

"Shit," he claimed, heading over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Amelia pouted. "You spoil all my fun."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at her friend. "I think I prefer the phone."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"This place is so cozy," Amelia said as she entered the bedroom, taking a look around, and then joining Sookie on the bed. "I can really see how you don't regret moving here now. I might decide that a change in scenery is just what I need."

Sookie graced her friend with a smile. "It's good to see you, Ames. You didn't drive Eric crazy in the car, did you?"

She placed a mocking hand over her heart. "I would never."

Eric came in then, carrying Amelia's suitcase. "She's a delight," he told them, somewhat sarcastically. "I hope the guest room is to your liking."

Amelia waved her hand in the air. "It's perfect, now, where is this sister of yours that I've been hearing so much about?"

* * *

Sookie wouldn't exactly call it love at first sight, but Eric was right when he said Pam and Amelia would hit it off. They were like one person, and she started to feel uncomfortable with the heated looks they kept sending to each other. It was a good thing the girls were at a sleepover for the night, with all the eye fucking going on in this house. It was only a matter of time until that turned into real fucking.

"It's getting late; we should go to bed now."

Eric nodded, helping Sookie up off the couch and over to their room. "Are you staying tonight, Pam?"

The blonde licked her lips, gazing hungrily at the brunette beside her. "I think that's a safe bet. I've had a bit too much to drink, it would be best if I didn't drive home."

Eric rolled his eyes, knowing she had way more than that in the past and still managed to drive without a problem. "Fine, just try and keep it down. Sookie needs her rest."

Amelia waved to her friend, following Pam into the guest room, the door slowly closing behind them.

Sookie turned to Eric. "They are so not going to be quiet."

He knew that all too well, remembering a time when Pam was a teenager and thought she had the house to herself. That was something he never cared to witness again.

* * *

"What do you think about Esther?"

Eric scrunched up his nose in disgust. "May I veto that one, lover? It doesn't sound like a proper name for our little girl."

She agreed. "Okay, but we should be discussing boy names, too. You might not be having another daughter."

"I guess I never thought about that. With Felicia, we always wanted to be surprised with the sex of our baby, but each time, I just knew it would be a girl. I need to speak with you about something. I didn't feel right bringing it up in front of Pam and Amelia."

Sookie gave him her full attention, waiting for him to continue.

Eric took in a deep breath and did just that. "I was searching through the desk drawer, and I came across your video tape. I know I had no right to look at it, but I was curious. It broke my heart, Sookie."

She felt tears in her eyes, knowing that she should have found a better hiding place. "I'm sorry, but I can't regret doing it. Yes, there is a big chance this labor could be a complete success, but there's also a chance that it might not be. If something did happen, I wanted to leave a piece of me behind for the baby. I wanted her to know me."

"And she will, my love. You will be here for her always and no matter what happens, she will have me to tell her how amazing her mother is, but I do not think it will come to that. You have given me your faith, and I know in my heart that everything will work out. I believe that."

Sookie kissed him, resting her head against his chest, and feeling content when he wrapped his strong arms around her. "You know, we keep calling the baby a she. If it doesn't end up being a girl, that could scar him for life."

He chuckled. "As much as it would be nice to have a son, I have a strong feeling that I might be getting another daughter. I was right in the past, after all." Eric pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering softly in her ear. "Jag älskar dig."

She smiled, snuggling up against him. It wasn't the first time he spoke Swedish to her, but she never got tired of hearing it. "I love you, too."

* * *

Eric tried not to laugh when Amelia came out of the guest room, hair all over the place, and her make up from the night before rightfully smudged.

"I was beginning to worry that Pamela wouldn't leave you alive. Her bark is worse than her bite; I suppose she left earlier this morning."

Amelia nodded, moving over to the coffee machine. "I need a serious caffeine fix. Honestly, that sister of yours is an animal."

He held his hands up. "I really don't need the details. I'm just glad you two got along so well."

"Yeah, she's really cool. I may have another reason to visit more often now," she said with a wink, filling up a mug and taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

Eric grinned. "I have to go pick up the girls. Sookie is still sleeping."

"Got it, boss, I'll look after her. You take all the time you need, she's in good hands."

"Why does that worry me?" he claimed, only partly kidding.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky I'm so tired, we didn't sleep much last night. I hope you two didn't hear us."

He shook his head. "Fortunately, the walls are pretty thick here. We were busy discussing baby names. Do you have any preferences?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, how about Ruthie? Don't you think that's adorable?"

Eric let out a sigh. "I see you and Sookie have been talking. We will just leave that in the maybe pile. I should be back in less than an hour."

Amelia waved as he walked out the door, finishing her coffee and wondering what she could do to kill some time, but a noise from the bedroom caught her attention. She saw that Sookie was awake, an expression of fear on her face.

"Where's Eric?" she wondered in a panic.

"He left to get the kids. What's wrong?"

Sookie felt another sharp pain surge through her. "I think it's time, my water just broke."

Her eyes widened as she rushed to Sookie's side. "Shit, it's still a few weeks early."

"The baby doesn't care about that. She wants out now."

"Okay, you already have a bag packed, right? I'll call an ambulance; luckily the hospital isn't too far away. Just don't have the baby here," Amelia claimed, rubbing Sookie's back.

She nodded. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Amelia hurried over to the phone, assuring Sookie that the paramedics would be there in about ten minutes, and then making a call to Eric. He didn't answer, but she left him a voicemail to tell him to meet them at the hospital. Amelia sat by the distraught woman, holding her hand until help arrived, and praying to anyone who would listen that her friend make it through this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Eric hurried through the hospital corridors, finding Amelia waiting outside of a room that he presumed Sookie was in.

"How is she?" he wondered, nearly out of breath.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound too good," Amelia stated, just as Sookie let out another scream. "Where are the girls?"

Eric found some scrubs to put on. "I took them to Pam's when I got your message." Without another word, he made his way into the hospital room, seeing his girlfriend in pure agony. Eric immediately went to her side, taking her hand in his.

She looked up at him, the pain seeming to have passed for the moment. "You're here."

"There's nowhere else I would be," Eric said, kissing her knuckles.

Dr. Sanchez came over to them. "All right, it seems there's a slight problem."

Eric's eyes widened. "Is it because she's early?"

He shook his head. "Going into labor a few weeks before your due date is actually pretty common, but it seems having a natural birth might not be the most logical idea for you. There is a possibility that Sookie could bleed out once the baby is pushed through; I think your best bet is to have a Caesarean. It is more probable with women in this situation."

Eric glanced at Sookie, squeezing her hand. "It's your choice."

She nodded, focusing on the doctor. "I'll do it. I just need to know that my baby will be okay."

"I can't tell you that for sure, but the baby will have a better chance this way."

That was all she needed to hear. Sookie took in a deep breath, squeezing Eric's hand right back. He was the only one keeping her sane at the moment. "Okay, but you shouldn't be here for this."

Eric wouldn't budge. "I told you there was nowhere else I would rather be right now. I'm not leaving you to go through this alone, Sookie. I'll be here with you the whole way."

Tears flooded her eyes, again wondering what she did to deserve this amazing man. "Let's do this, Doc, but make sure you knock me out real good first."

Dr. Sanchez chuckled, preparing his orderlies for the procedure. He had a newborn to bring into the world, and make damn sure the mother lived as well.

* * *

Eric held Sookie's hand the entire time, keeping her gaze focused on his as much as he could. It helped if neither of them looked to see the doctor's handiwork. Seeing his girlfriend with her stomach cut open was not something he ever wanted to experience, so his eyes remained on hers, only pulling away when he heard the cry of their baby fill the room. The infant was handed over to a nurse to get cleaned up, tears stinging his eyes at the sound of his child.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you have a girl."

Eric returned his smile. It looked like the third time was the charm, but that had to be a record. Guessing a girl with each birth, and always being right about it. Not that Eric would have been disappointed with a boy, but he definitely didn't mind the outcome. He moved out of the way as Dr. Sanchez began stitching Sookie back up, his gaze lingering on the pink bundle the nurse wrapped in a blanket. Before Eric could even blink, she placed the baby in his arms. He gazed at his new little angel, and God, how she looked just like her mother. She was absolute perfection.

* * *

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Sookie had been out for hours, and he was by her side as soon as she started to stir.

"Like I had a bowling ball yanked out of me." Her eyes started to focus more, staring at Eric in a near panic. "Where's the baby? Is she okay?"

He stepped aside, so she could see the sleeping infant lying peacefully in a bassinet the nurse brought for her.

Sookie cried in relief. "She's so beautiful."

"Of course she is, spitting image of her mother, but she has my eyes."

Sookie took his hand, pulling him down to be level with her, and caressing his lips with hers. "You've given me everything I could have ever wanted. Thank you."

Eric shook his head. "I should be thanking you. We have three beautiful, little girls now, but there's just one thing missing."

She raised her eyebrows. "I know you want that son, but we should at least wait a year or so before you think about knocking me up again."

He laughed, taking a black box out of his pocket, and opening it to reveal an elegant, diamond ring. "No, what's missing is getting to call you my wife. Sookie Stackhouse, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Sookie gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in surprise. That was definitely the last thing she expected, but it was pretty obvious what her answer would be. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Eric graced her with a warm smile, taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger, where it rightfully belonged. Kissing the jewel, he gazed into her eyes. "You have made me the happiest man in the world." A noise in the room brought his attention on the newborn, who was just starting to awaken. He moved over to the bassinet, gently picking the baby up, and carrying her over to Sookie.

She held her arms out. "Let me hold her."

Eric didn't hesitate to place the infant in his future wife's embrace, smiling at the look of awe that formed on her features. This was something Felicia never got to do with Emma, but it meant everything that Sookie was given this chance.

"I can't believe we made her. I know I've been like a mother to Olivia and Emma, but it's so great to be one officially. I've always wanted children, but I didn't think it would happen. Bill would change the subject whenever I talked about having kids with him. He claimed he wanted them when we first started dating, but then would get shifty every time I even brought it up. I guess that should have made me realize sooner he wasn't the one for me. God, I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't decide to take that vacation. How could I have lived without this?" she finished, staring at her beautiful baby.

Eric sat by her side, beyond relieved that she did take that trip. "We have to find the perfect name for her."

Sookie didn't even need to think about it anymore. Once she finally laid eyes on her little girl, the name came to her easily. "What about Adele? It was my grandmother's name."

He nodded, giving her a smile. "We have a winner."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sookie was able to leave the hospital a few days later, but would have to be on bed rest until she was all healed up. That was where Eric found her, little Adele resting in her arms. Sookie was finding it hard to part with the baby, not that he could blame her. He wouldn't be surprised if she was sleeping in their room until she was sixteen.

"I brought some company," he said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping infant, moving out of the way to let Olivia and Emma into the room.

Sookie smiled at the girls. "Hey, you can come closer."

Olivia was the first to walk inside, gazing down at her new sister. She always wanted a little brother, but would take what she could get.

"She's so tiny," Emma claimed.

"You were that tiny once, darling," Eric responded.

Emma glanced up at him. "Was I cuter?"

He rolled his eyes, remembering a similar conversation with Olivia after her sister was born. Emma was used to being the youngest, the baby of the family, but things were obviously different now. Eric sensed a lot of jealousy between his girls as they got older. Olivia always tried to get his attention when she was younger, thinking that he loved Emma more than her, but that just wasn't the case. He loved all of his girls equally. "You were just as cute, but now you'll get to be the big sister. For the rest of your life, you'll have someone look up to you for a change."

Emma never thought about that. "I'll take care of her, Daddy."

Eric picked his little girl up, pecking her on the cheek. "I know you will, my love."

Sookie smiled at them, glad to be part of such an incredible family. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Weeks passed and Sookie was officially given a clean bill of health, finally able to do the stuff she couldn't before when she was laid up in bed. Sex being at the top of the list, how they've managed to go this long without was beyond her. Eric was a very patient man, but she could tell how much he was suffering, even though he would never admit it. If he were any other man, she would have been worried about him looking for sexual pleasure elsewhere, but Eric proved every day how much he was devoted to her. Sookie never had to fret with him, and it was a very comforting thought.

She threw her head back, feeling the water caress her body. A nice, hot shower was just what the doctor ordered. Not that she minded Eric giving her a sponge bath, but this was heavenly. Sookie was too lost in her bliss to notice that the shower door was sliding open, until two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped at the intrusion, turning around to glare at Eric. "You know better than to sneak up on me like that."

He shrugged, not at all upset by his actions. "I got really sweaty and dirty at work today, a shower was much needed."

"And you couldn't wait for me to finish?"

Eric shook his head. "What would be the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we're only in here to get clean. No funny stuff, mister."

"I will be a perfect gentleman," he said with a leer.

Sookie was finding that very hard to believe, which was established when he took the loofa from her and started caressing her breasts, gently moving down to her stomach and just like clockwork, she flinched at the contact. "I'm not ready for you to touch me there."

Eric sighed, forcing her to look at him when she glanced away. "I know you're still self-conscious about your scar, but you don't have to be. It's a part of you now, and there is no inch of your delicious body that isn't beautiful." He traced her scar with his finger, kneeling down to place a kiss over it, and then standing back up to address her. "This is a reminder of the gorgeous, little girl we brought into the world; there is nothing at all to be ashamed of. To me, you are absolute perfection. Nothing could ever change that."

Sookie wiped at her eyes, not even realizing she was crying. "When you say stuff like that, it always makes me wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Interesting, I've been wondering what I did to deserve you, but none of that matters anymore. We're together now, and as far as I'm concerned, we always will be. You are it for me, Sookie Stackhouse."

She licked her lips at the intense expression in his eyes, the lust clouding her vision. Screw it; she was so fucking tired of being insecure. He was absolutely right about everything, and it was time that she showed him exactly what he meant to her. It had been way too long. With that thought in mind, Sookie reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Eric picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, sliding inside her tight center with one quick thrust. Fuck, how he lived so long without this he would never know. He ripped his lips away to let her catch her breath; spreading kisses all along her neck, licking the drops of water from her skin. She always tasted so good. "That's it, lover, squeeze me harder."

Sookie did just that, throwing her head back when her orgasm hit. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, but it was a losing battle.

Eric held her close, setting her back on her feet after a moment, and brushing the wet hair out of her face. "Okay, now it's time to really get clean."

* * *

Sookie was in the kitchen fixing a snack for the girls when they got home from school, but as soon as they did, Olivia headed straight to her room without saying anything. She was confused, looking to Emma for clarification, but the girl only shrugged in response. Sookie made sure Adele was situated in her high chair, and then went to check on Olivia. She knocked on the door, opening it when she received no answer. Something was definitely not right, and it was confirmed when she found the teenager lying on her bed, depressing music playing in the background. It all became clear after that, but she sat down next to the girl and waited for her to tell her what was wrong, which luckily wasn't that long of a wait.

"Jimmy broke up with me."

Sookie figured that was the problem, knowing the signs all too well. "What happened?"

Olivia sat up, shrugging her shoulders. "He was getting teased a lot by the other boys in school. I guess it didn't look cool for him to always be hanging out with me."

"It's his loss," Sookie told her. "Having a girlfriend as awesome as you should have gotten him some major points, and he's going to realize that soon enough. And when he does, you'll most likely have someone way better by then. He's really gonna regret letting you go, I guarantee it."

She smiled, loving the sound of that. "There's another boy that I like. Alex, he's been really nice to me. He left a note in my locker after the break up, saying how sorry he was and that he would be around if I wanted to talk."

Sookie smiled as well. "He sounds like a keeper to me. See, not all break ups are bad, sometimes they lead to really good things."

Olivia hugged her, whispering the words that nearly had Sookie in tears. "I love you, Mom."

She wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Are you sure she's okay?"

Sookie nodded. "We had a nice talk, and I made her realize that breaking up is just a part of life, but it's not the end of the world. Olivia's almost fourteen, like I told you before; she's bound to get a lot of interest from boys as she gets older."

Eric groaned. "Why must you keep depressing me?"

"Aww, poor baby, you knew this would happen. Just think, you still have two more girls who will go through the same thing."

"That son is sounding more appealing every day," he said, only somewhat teasingly.

She laughed. "Give me time."

* * *

"So, how's official motherhood treating you? Is my niece behaving?"

Sookie smiled. "She's only twelve weeks old, but yes, she's a perfect baby. I was worried about her crying at all hours of the night, but she actually sleeps pretty well. We still have her in our room, I'm just not ready for her to leave and we haven't finished turning the guest room into a nursery yet. It looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch next time you visit."

Amelia shrugged. "Or I could just stay with Pam, how's my girl doing?"

Sookie thought what Amelia and Pam had would just be a fling. That it would end as soon as Amelia headed back to Louisiana, but they managed to shock her and Eric by deciding to keep seeing each other, even if it meant having a long distance relationship for the most part. Something she didn't think either woman was capable of, but as far as she knew, Pam seemed pretty faithful to her friend, which was saying a lot. From what Pam and Amelia told her, they were still keeping in touch, calling each other every other day or so, and even started video chatting of their own. Beyond that, Sookie didn't want any of the details. "She's doing well, but I think she misses you. When are you planning for another visit?"

"I don't know, but I'll be seeing her soon when ya'll come down here for the wedding."

That was something her and Eric debated about, where to have the wedding. It seemed that the most logical thing to do would be to have it in New York. This was where Sookie's life was now, but she knew it would be hard for her friends to travel there for her nuptials. That was why Eric decided they would all go to Louisiana instead. He knew how much she missed it there, and that she always dreamt of being married in the church where her parents were wed. Even though traveling in a plane with a small infant was not something she was looking forward to, it would give her a chance to show off her new baby to everyone in town, and finally meet her niece in the process. Jason sent her plenty of pictures, but it just wasn't the same. So, it was settled, they would be going to Bon Temps in a couple months to get married. Sookie didn't believe in long engagements, and just really couldn't wait to be Mrs. Northman. The only thing she dreaded about going back home was the possibility of running into Bill, although she wouldn't mind rubbing in his face about how happy she was now, but that wouldn't be a very mature thing to do. She just prayed that he finally moved on.

* * *

Sookie hated winter, even more so in New York. She wasn't prepared to leave the house and get bombarded by the freezing wind. When it began snowing again, she might really start to regret moving there. Of course, that was only the weather talking; she could never really regret it. Bon Temps would get chilly every now and then, but it was never this bad. Sookie hated the winter even more when she went by the construction site, knowing that her fiancé wouldn't be shirtless. He was wearing a leather jacket instead, which was just as sexy, but she still felt a severe loss. The only good thing about it was the lack of horny women gazing at the men, her man in particular.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eric asked once he noticed her.

"I was in the mood to eat something that I didn't have to cook, but I don't think I realized how cold it would be when I decided to leave the house. How can you stand working out here in this weather?"

He shrugged. "I love this weather, but I'm more used to it than you are. I only have a week before the site is closed for the winter. I'm trying to put in as much work as I can, but I can take a break now if you didn't wish to eat alone."

Sookie smiled, content when he wrapped his arms around her, and suddenly feeling a lot warmer. "I was hoping you would."

* * *

She couldn't remember enjoying a cup of coffee so much in her life, but once the hot liquid hit the back of her throat, Sookie sighed in sweet relief.

"That may be the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Eric grinned, giving her a seductive look. "I highly doubt that, lover."

Sookie blushed, putting her cup down.

"Oh my God! Eric Northman, is that you?"

He cringed at the voice, while Sookie was confused to see a strange woman calling his name. She had red hair, and was wearing way too much make up, with a fuzzy coat adorning her petite frame.

"How long has it been?"

Eric glanced up at her. "Not long enough. I think the last time we saw each other was when I found you fucking Quinn."

She flinched, nodding her head. "Okay, guess I deserve that. Would it help if I told you what a complete mistake that was?"

He shrugged. "I don't really care either way; it was the best thing that could have happened to me."

The woman seemed taken aback, but turned her attention on the other person at the table. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your little date."

Sookie knew that tone all too well. It was the attitude of a woman who thought she was better than everyone else, and certainly didn't think much of Eric's company. Before she could say anything, Eric beat her to it.

"Sophie-Anne, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my fiancée. We are to be married in a month," Eric introduced them, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were seeing anyone. I thought you weren't looking for anything serious?"

Eric was becoming bored of the conversation, but the woman never could take a hint. "I wasn't with you, but when I met Sookie, I just knew she was someone I could spend the rest of my life with. In fact, we have to get going now. My sister is watching our baby, and I really should relieve her of the duty." He was willing to say anything to get away from her. She was by far one of the biggest mistakes he ever made.

Sophie-Anne's eyes widened. "I guess you really have been busy. Well, it was great seeing you again. Good luck with everything," and with that said, she left the café.

Sookie spoke up once she was gone. "That was your ex, huh?"

"Hardly, she was just someone I took up time with, but she's nothing but a heartless bitch. Not only did I find her cheating on me, but she also grabbed Olivia, telling her that I would be sending them both to boarding school once she became a permanent part of my life. I wanted nothing to do with her after that. She could fuck whoever she wanted, I could have cared less, but no one lays a finger on my kids."

Sookie had never seen him so pissed off before, but it was definitely justified. If she knew this information beforehand, she would have taken a swing at that bitch herself. "I'm glad you got rid of her. That just shows how very low class she is, and to choose someone like Quinn over you? What a moron."

That brought a smile to his lips. "You are the best choice I have ever made. I don't think anyone else could have cared about my girls the way you do."

She was touched, leaving some money on the table as they both headed out, suddenly in a hurry to get home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The church was just as Sookie remembered it, and she felt saddened at the thought that her father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle. Eric told her a bit about his parents, that his dad took off when they were kids and his mom grew into a depression, committing suicide when he was nineteen. He was left to raise Pam on his own, but she went through a rebellious stage. Smoked, drank, and hung out with the wrong crowd. When Eric told her that social services would take her away if she didn't start to behave better, the fear of being separated from her brother, the only family she had left is what gave Pam a wake up call.

For Sookie, it was a similar situation after the death of her parents. Except, even though she was the younger sibling, she was the one who ended up taking care of Jason, not the other way around, but luckily they also had Gran. Sookie couldn't keep track of how many times her brother came home completely drunk, usually with a different woman clinging to his arm, and now it looked like he was the one who would be walking her down the aisle. At least Jason wasn't the same man anymore; he was a father now, which made him ten times more responsible than he used to be. For that, she was very grateful.

It was love at first sight when Jason laid eyes on Adele, who knew her brother had a soft spot for babies? It must come with finally having one of his own. Bella was adorable, and she looked so much like him. Even though Crystal made a habit of fooling around, after taking one look at the infant, it was no secret who her father was.

"This place is beautiful, lover. I can see why you wanted to be married here."

Sookie smiled when Eric wrapped his strong arms around her, leaning against his chest as they both gazed at the chapel. In just two more days, they would formally be man and wife. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Something was definitely going on in town since Sookie arrived; there were whispers, and people looking at her strangely. It had been over a year since she left, but apparently the gossip was still going strong. It wasn't just the townspeople, but Amelia was acting odd as well, and her friend hardly kept any secrets from her. When Sookie entered Merlotte's and saw the expression on Sam's face, not to mention the fact he went out of his way to avoid her, she officially had enough.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting weird around me? This can't still be pity over Bill, I've more than moved on. I'm about to be married, for crying out loud, and I have a baby."

Sam shook his head. "That's not it. I guess you haven't heard."

Sookie was starting to lose what little patience she had left. "Heard what? I'm tired of people talking behind my back. If they have something to say to me, they should just say it to my face."

"I'm guessing no one knew how to tell you. It is about Bill, though. About a month ago, there was an accident. Bill was driving, I don't know all the details, but that Lorena was with him. They were at the bar, I'm not sure if they came together or not, but they left together. I remembered lots of arguing, so I told them to take it elsewhere. They yelled for a while in the parking lot, and Bill got in his car. I heard him tell her to leave him alone, but she got in after him and wouldn't budge when he told her to get out. The next thing I knew, he was driving off in a hurry. The squeal of the tires was loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Nearly an hour later, I heard about an accident on the news involving Bill's car. It lost control and collided with a tree, and with him being in such a rush, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt." Sam took a breath before continuing. "He went through the windshield and was killed instantly. Lorena had some injuries, but she managed to survive, spent about a week in the hospital. No one's seen her since; apparently she took his death pretty hard."

Sookie's eyes widened, taking everything in. She just couldn't believe it. "How could no one tell me about this? You, Amelia, Jason, someone should have told me. I spent two years with the man. I know I stopped loving him a long time ago, but I had a right to know that he was dead."

Sam agreed. "I'm sorry, but you're so happy now. The last thing any of us wanted to do was bring you down, but we should have said something. It was killing us to keep this from you."

She had to get out of there; the bar was suddenly too small for her. "It's done now. I'm getting married tomorrow. You're right; this is the last thing I need." Once she was back out in the fresh air, Sookie finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Eric was no fan of Bill's, he brought Sookie nothing but pain, but he would have never wished death on the man. Especially not since he knew how hard Sookie would take it. She was a wonderful woman, and no matter how someone treated her in the past, she would always hold a piece of them in her heart. Bill was her first real love, and according to Sookie, her first everything. This wasn't something she would just get over because no matter how much he hated to think about it, Bill Compton was a big part of her life.

"If you wish to postpone the wedding, I would understand."

That got her attention, shaking her head adamantly as she stared up at him. "No, we're having the wedding. Nothing is going to change. This is just a minor setback, we'll get married, and then we'll go back to New York. I don't belong here anymore. I realize that now. This may have been my home at one point, but now my home will always be with you and the girls. All I care about is being married to you, nothing else matters."

He kissed her forehead, knowing a front when he saw one, but would do anything she desired. "I know it won't mean much coming from me, but I am sorry about Compton."

She graced him with a small smile. "It means everything."

* * *

"Come on, Sook, you can't be mad at me forever. I'm the maid of honor; you have to talk to me some time."

Sookie glared at Amelia, letting out a sigh. "You should have told me, but I get why you didn't. Still, out of everyone in this town, you're the one I trusted the most."

"I know, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't even know what I would say. You needed someone who would have been able to break it to you gently, and I just couldn't be that person. I had no love for Bill, just because he's dead isn't going to change my mind about him. You know I'm not good with emotional stuff," Amelia explained.

She knew that all too well. "It doesn't matter now. It's my wedding day; all I want to think about is marrying the man I love. I do regret not fixing things with Bill when I had the chance, but what's done is done. I'm no longer living in the past."

Amelia was glad for that, taking her position and walking to the head of the church.

Sookie grasped Jason's arm, inhaling a deep breath of air as he led her down the aisle. When Sookie got her first glance of Eric in his tux, looking so unbelievably handsome, everything else seemed to fade away. This was all she could ever want. There would be no more regrets.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Things slowly got back to normal once Sookie returned home, and that's what New York was to her now. It was where her life officially began. Before leaving Bon Temps, she located Bill's tombstone to pay her last respects. No matter what happened with them in the past, she shared a lot with the man and it just seemed like the right thing to do. Sookie told him about how much he hurt her, that she was truly happy now, and hoped he was finally at peace.

Sookie never thought it would happen, but she had become a stay at home mom. Until Adele was old enough for nursery school, she didn't feel right going back to work, and definitely not as a waitress at Pam's bar. She had her fill of getting touched and groped by perverted men, that privilege would only belong to Eric from now on. And along with her husband, she didn't trust some stranger around her baby, so a nanny was out of the question.

Olivia offered to baby-sit constantly, if they wished to have some time alone and as much as Sookie knew the girl was very mature for her age, they just didn't think she was quite ready for the responsibility yet, but that didn't stop her from pestering them about it. She was very determined to prove that she was no longer a child.

"Please, I know I can handle it if you just give me a chance. You and Daddy need to spend more time together, I heard that recently married couples who are always apart are the ones most likely to get divorced."

Sookie was stunned, as far as arguments go, that was a pretty good one. "We're not going to get divorced, sweetie. He's just working two jobs because I chose to be here with you kids, but we see each other every night."

Olivia shook her head. "That's not enough. You need to go out on a real date. I can watch Emma and Adele for a couple of hours; I promise that I can handle it."

Sookie was finding it harder to deny her request, even though she knew that everything with her and Eric was just fine.

"Liv, we talked about this," Eric chimed in. "You're just not old enough."

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm so tired of hearing that. I'm a teenager now, in case you forgot. Kids my age baby-sit all the time, Lucy from school is a year younger than me and her parents always let her watch her little brother. If she can do it, I sure as hell can."

Eric sent his daughter a glare. "Language, look, I may trust you with Emma. I think you've earned that, but a baby is a different story. Besides, good luck trying to get Sookie to leave her alone for a second," he mumbled the last part.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what is that supposed to mean? Is it so wrong that I'm not ready to leave her yet? She's only six months old, Eric."

He agreed. "I know that, but I've wanted to spend a night alone with you for the last few weeks. It's hard to do that with a baby in the room, and I understand that you're not ready to put her up in the nursery, but we have it there for a reason. It's right next door; we have the baby monitors and will be able to hear every sound she makes if you're that worried."

"Okay, fine, it's time for some changes around here. You and me, we're going out tomorrow night, just the two of us. Olivia, you're being put in charge."

The girl squealed, clapping her hands together in glee. "Seriously? You're really gonna let me?"

"Sookie, I don't think this is the best idea…"

She held her hand up, effectively cutting him off. "No, you're right. I have to learn to let go, and you have to learn to trust your daughter."

Eric couldn't really argue with her there, but at least he would finally get some much needed time with his wife. It was long overdue.

* * *

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Sookie smiled, wondering how he managed to get the exact same hotel room from when she first vacationed there. She only shrugged out of her coat, kicking her shoes off and laying down on the bed, beckoning him with a finger to join her.

Eric didn't hesitate to strip his clothing off, crawling over to her like a man on the prowl. The rest of her clothes soon followed his on the floor, attacking her lips in a passionate embrace. He fondled and sucked her tits until her nipples were nice and hard, making a path down her stomach with his mouth, and causing her to giggle when he reached her navel. "I love that sound."

Sookie pushed his head down to her moist center, biting her bottom lip when she felt his tongue enter her womanhood. She thrust up to give him better access, tossing her head back when he hit all the right spots. "Fuck, Eric, don't stop."

He smirked against her pussy; stopping was the last thing he had in mind, not until she was completely sated. It felt like forever since they've touched like this. "No chance of that, lover, you're not screaming nearly loud enough." Eric swiped up her slit, collecting all of her juices and not letting any of it go to waste. He fucked her repeatedly with his tongue, pushing in and out as she moaned and writhed in ecstasy. He knew she was close when she tensed up, and warm liquid suddenly filled his mouth. He licked every inch of her; it was by far the best cream he'd ever tasted.

"God, I think I saw stars."

Eric chuckled, moving up her body to lie at her side. "Mission accomplished, then."

She grinned. "I just bet you're pleased with yourself, but now it's my turn."

Before Eric knew what she was doing, Sookie had his hard cock in her hands, and then engulfed him with her mouth. "Oh, fuck!" he cried out, not expecting her to do that. His wife was insatiable, and it turned him on like nothing else. "Yes, my lover, suck me harder. Fuck, just like that."

Sookie fondled his balls as she sucked him off, lightly biting the head, which was enough to bring him over the edge. He spurted his seed down her throat, swallowing it without even cringing. Oral sex was never something Sookie enjoyed in the past, but like so many other things in her life, she knew it would be different with Eric. "Delicious," she said, licking her lips.

Eric growled, grabbing her around the waist and in one quick plunge; thrust his cock all the way inside her quim.

She gasped at the wonderful invasion, digging her nails in his back as he pounded into her like a machine. The bed was knocking against the wall, and Sookie knew the people in the next room would probably be complaining about the noise, but was finding it so hard to care. He fucked her hard and fast, throwing her head back once her orgasm hit. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Eric rode out his release right behind her, moving off her body after a minute as to not crush her, panting in the afterglow.

Sookie was at a loss for words, but before she could get anything out, the occupants of the next room were banging on the wall, just like she knew they would. She exchanged a glance with Eric, both of them bursting into laughter, neither ashamed of what they did. She rested her head against his sweaty chest, sighing in contentment when he wrapped his arms around her. Oh, yes, this room would always hold a special place in her heart.

* * *

"What's up with your wife lately?"

Eric shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Pam gave him a look. "She's been acting strange, even for her. Do you think she's having an affair?"

He glowered at her. "Why would you even suggest that? Sookie is fine; she just hasn't been feeling well recently."

Pam shrugged. "Whatever you say, dear brother. I have to call Amelia; it's time for our nightly phone sex. My office is off limits for the next hour or so."

Eric rolled his eyes, cringing at the thought of what his sister planned to do in his former office. He pulled out his cell to check on Sookie, but before he could, she was strolling through the bar. Since she made it clear that she wouldn't be setting foot in there again, he was definitely starting to worry that something was wrong. "I was just about to call you."

She nodded. "This couldn't wait, I needed to see you."

He gulped, but she was smiling, which put him a little more at ease.

Sookie took in a deep breath before continuing. "I went to the doctors, but I wanted to wait to talk to you until I knew for sure that there was something to talk about."

His eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

"Yep, it looks like I'm pregnant."

Eric smiled, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around, putting her back down when she claimed to be nauseous. He kissed her then, having a child with this woman would always be a blessing. He just prayed that this time around would go more smoothly, and there would be fewer complications.

Almost nine months later, Eric finally got that son.

**The End**

* * *

**That's probably not the best ending in the world, but I just didn't know what else to do with this. I feel like it was a good enough place to stop. I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to leave me a review. This is the most I've ever gotten for one of my fictions, and it's very much appreciated=)**


End file.
